La pieza faltante
by Switch88
Summary: Ymir es la detective mas solicitada de la región donde vive, sus análisis y deducciones han resuelto todos y cada uno de los casos que se le han presentado o con los que se ha visto envuelta, tanto que se ha obsesionado y centrado por completo en su trabajo a tal punto que ha descuidado su vida personal. Pero eso cambiara con la llegada de cierta rubia. *YumiKuri Au*
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

Cerró la puerta de su departamento y comenzó a bajar rápidamente las escaleras mientras colgaba el celular. Paso por la puerta que daba al despacho que 6 meses atrás había abierto con una de sus amigas de la universidad.

Hasta ahora en el poco tiempo que llevaban en funcionamiento no habían dejado ningún caso sin resolver y era por eso que tenían bastante demanda, incluso la policía en ocasiones les pedía apoyo. Les iba tan bien que se había permitido contratar dos asistentes, una para su socia y otra para ella.

Todo parecía ir tal y como lo había planeado durante el tiempo que estuvo estudiando la carrera que actualmente ejercía, y es que desde el momento que sus maestros comenzaron a hablar del sistema jurídico y policial que tenia el país ella había decidido no trabajar para alguna dependencia de gobierno, si no, que haría la diferencia y trabajaría de manera independiente.

Escucho como la puerta del despacho se abría pero decidió ignorarla y seguir de largo ya que tenía bastante prisa por llegar al punto de reunión que había acordado con uno de sus amigos.

–¡Ymir!

Escucho como le gritaba su asistente antes de que sus píes tocaran el ultimo escalón haciendo que se detuviera. Miro a la chica de cabello castaño largo que estaba bajando rápidamente para alcanzarla, la tomo de su brazo para impedir que siguiera avanzando mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido en su carrera por llegar a donde estaba la castaña más alta.

–¿Qué sucede Sasha? –pregunto la pecosa mientras miraba su reloj, se le hacia tarde para su reunión donde tenia que auxiliar a uno de sus amigos con un caso de homicidio que tenían atascado.

–Tenemos a una chica en la oficina que quiere el puesto de medico legista. ¿Seria posible entrevistarla antes de irte? –le pidió con un intento de sonrisa.

–Dile a Annie. –bajo el escalón– yo tengo prisa.

–Annie salió desde temprano a investigar un caso de secuestro. –le comento Sasha sin moverse de donde estaba– Solo serán 10 o 15 minutos Ymir, Reiner puede esperarte un poco mas. –continuó insistiendo y eso se debía a que quienes tomaban las decisiones ahí eran solo Ymir y Annie, además les urgía tener a alguien que realizara las autopsias y eso se debía a que unos meses atrás casi fallan en la resolución de un caso ya que el asesino había sido el que dictamino la hora y causa de muerte.

–Esta bien. –respondió Ymir antes de soltar un pesado suspiro.

Caminaron al despacho y al entrar Sasha le indico que la postulante se encontraba ya en su oficina esperando, Ymir se apresuro a tomar el expediente de la chica en cuestión y arqueo su ceja al notar que aunque ya había finalizado la carrera de medicina y su especialidad era forense no estaba titulada aun, volvió a la primera pagina del documento y leyendo el nombre "Christa Renz" no había ninguna foto de ella, no le dio importancia ya que pronto la vería en persona.

Sasha observaba cada gesto que su "jefa" hacia, aun no podía acostumbrarse a su aparente frialdad a pesar de tener ya 4 meses trabajando con ella. Recibió el expediente que segundos atrás estaba leyendo Ymir y la observo entrar a la oficina cerrando la puerta enseguida.

–Buenas tardes–saludo mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar, frente a la chica que tenia algunos minutos esperando nerviosa a que llegaran a entrevistarla.

–B-buenas tardes. –respondió.

Ambas miradas chocaron y entonces Ymir pudo apreciar y comprender porque aun no estaba titulada la chica frente a ella, se veía bastante joven, intento recordar la edad que decía el expediente pero no pudo hacerlo por lo que llego a la conclusión de que esa información no venia ahí.

Por su lado Christa se sentía aun más nerviosa ahora que tenía frente a ella a la persona que admiraba desde que el primer caso que había resuelto. La pequeña rubia tenía todos los artículos de periódico que la mencionaban, además de una carpeta en su laptop con varias fotos de la morena que estaba por entrevistarla. No tenía mucho que había terminado de estudiar su especialidad en medicina forense, aun no tenía experiencia trabajando en ello y no pensaba buscar trabajo hasta no tener su titulo de medico -el cual por problemas con lo de su cambio de nombre se había retrasado ya bastante tiempo- pero al ver que el despacho de aquella persona que admiraba solicitaba a alguien con su carrera decidió no desaprovechar la oportunidad.

–Tienes muy buenas recomendaciones por parte de tus profesores. –comento Ymir– tanto de la carrera como de la especialidad.

–Mi madre era doctora, por lo que muchas cosas ya las sabía antes de entrar a la universidad. –la pequeña recordó como varios de sus profesores le decían que estaban agradecidos de tener a alguien que aportara tanto a sus clases– Por eso pude terminar mi carrera en tiempo record, tomaba el doble de materias que mis compañeros para poder graduarme rápido.

–¿Y por que tanta prisa?

–Necesitaba independizarme. –bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

Ymir comprendió que había cosas que nos era difícil contar y decidió no indagar en el asunto, noto que la chica ya no estaba tan nerviosa como cuando había entrado en la oficina.

–Entonces eres una persona bastante aplicada. –Ymir se inclino hacia el frente y puso su codo en el escritorio y dejo reposar su cabeza en su mano– Pero no tienes experiencia.

–Pues… –la rubia guardo silencio unos segundos– No, no la tengo.

–Pude ver el promedio con el que te graduaste, fue por excelencia, sin necesidad de tesis. –ese era de los detalles que mas le habían llamado la atención a Ymir– Sin embargo una cosa es el estudio y otra es la practica.

–Eso mismo me comentaron mis profesores, pero tengo mucho confianza en mis habilidades. –comento Christa.

Ymir pudo ver una gran determinación en su mirada y su voz era firme, aquello había hecho la sonreír de manera inconsciente y algo dentro de ella le decía que debía darle una oportunidad a aquella chica. Christa al notar la sonrisa de la mayor no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar la mirada, eso no paso desapercibido por Ymir, quien decidió que lo mejor seria ignorar eso.

–Te tendré un mes a prueba, si a mi socia y a mi nos gusta tu desempeño te daremos un contrato por tiempo indefinido. –se levanto de su silla y camino hacia ella– ¿Te parece? –Ymir le extendió su mano.

–¡Sí! –la rubia también se puso de pie y tomo la mano de su ahora jefa.

La castaña al sentir la suave piel de la rubia sintió un cosquilleo y también una inexplicable emoción, durante varios segundos ambas permanecieron inmóviles mirándose fijamente perdiéndose cada vez más en su propio mundo. Entonces el sonido del timbre de un celular las interrumpió.

Ymir tomo el aparato y torció la boca al ver el nombre de "Reiner" en la pantalla. Salió de la indicándole a Sasha que le hiciera el contrato a Christa y salió disparada del lugar. Sasha le informo el horario que manejaban y los beneficios que tendría al trabajar ahí, sin embargo la rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, observando la puerta por donde Ymir había desaparecido algunos instantes atrás.


	2. File 01

**Disclaimer**

Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aunque haría mejor uso de ellos). Son de la total autoría de Hajime-Sensei.

* * *

**File 01:**

**Hora de la muerte.**

Ymir y Sasha entraron al despacho, se desplomaron en unos de los sillones y soltaron un pesado suspiro, había sido un día realmente pesado.

Por la mañana habían recibido una llamada donde un chico solicitaba de sus servicios. Su padre tenía 2 semanas desaparecido y no se había contactado con ningún miembro de su familia, la policía no le dio importancia al hecho ya que no había ningún indicio de que hubiese sido secuestrado, nadie había pedido ninguna recompensa. Aun así Ymir había decidido tomar el caso, sin contar con mucha información. Habían puesto el hogar de la supuesta victima de cabeza apenas logrando encontrar una que otra pista que si bien no les indicaba si la victima había sido secuestrada o no, si confirmaba el tiempo que la casa llevaba deshabitada.

Era una casa bastante grande por lo que se llevaron todo el día solo en buscar evidencia y al final cuando estaban por reconstruir el día que desapareció el padre de su cliente, el señor llego como si nada diciendo que había tenido un problema con un compañero de trabajo y había decidido darse a la fuga mientras las cosas se resolvían.

En resumen al final todo había sido para nada, aunque si les habían pagado por el trabajo. Ymir estaba de pésimo humor y Sasha estaba muriéndose de hambre por lo que fue dirigió al teléfono para ordenar algo de comer.

–¿Que tal les fue? –pregunto una rubia de semblante serio saliendo de su oficina.

–Ni me lo recuerdes… –soltó Ymir– mejor cuéntame que te trajo Bertholt.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –Annie ladeo la cabeza.

–Cuando la amante de las patatas y yo íbamos saliendo nos lo topamos en las escaleras.

–Oh… pues no me trajo nada complicado, fue sobre un caso de chantaje que le estaban haciendo a un político, pero ya lo resolví.

–Ya veo. –observo a Sasha quien ordenaba una pizza y patatas rellenas– ¿Dónde esta Mina?

–Salió a comer hace unos minutos y yo pensaba hacer lo mismo. –Sasha le hizo señas y ella solo asintió con la cabeza– pero supongo que les hare compañía un rato.

–No pienso hablarte sobre el horrible caso que tuvimos que investigar. –le advirtió la pecosa.

–Yo lo hare. –dijo Sasha sentándose a un lado de donde estaba Ymir, aparentemente ya había terminado de hacer el pedido.

Mientras Sasha le contaba a Annie como había sido su horrible mañana y parte de la tarde la puerta del despacho se abrió y Christa entro buscando con la mirada algo, o mas bien a alguien, su mirada se poso en Ymir y sonrió. La única que se percato de eso fue Annie quien decidió que era mejor no decir nada y seguir escuchando el relato de Sasha.

–Hola. –saludo a todas las presentes, aunque en su campo de visión solo estaba Ymir.

–Hola –respondieron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

–Ahora que lo pienso aun no te estrenamos doctora. –dijo Ymir con una sonrisa que Christa no supo descifrar por lo que se sonrojo.

–Puedo hablarle a Mikasa o Eren –intervino Sasha– Armin me comento que estaban trabajando en un caso difícil.

–Si no nos han solicitado ayuda es por que pueden solos. –comento Annie.

–Eren nunca admitiría que no puede con un caso. –Ymir se levanto y fue hacia el teléfono– Llamare a Mikasa para que me de algunos detalles.

Christa tenía una semana "trabajando" con ellas y aun no habían tenido la oportunidad de comprobar que tan buena era como medico forense, aun que si las había ayudado con otras cosas referentes a los casos en los que habían estado trabajando. Ni Annie, ni Ymir querían otra asistente, querían una doctora que les ayudara a dictaminar causas y hora de muerte, pero no todos los días les llegaban casos de homicidio u algún otro donde requirieran de un medico legista.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Ymir colgara el teléfono, cuando estaba por contarles por el caso el timbre sonó y Sasha salió disparada a buscar la comida, no tardo mucho en volver y las 4 chicas comieron mientras Ymir les contaba todo lo que Mikasa le había dicho sobre la situación.

–Así que los tres sospechosos tienen cuartada para la hora de la muerte. –dijo Annie dándole una mordida a su rebanada de pizza.

–Si, y nadie antes o después de eso llego a la casa de la victima. –comento Ymir luego de darle un sorbo a su lata de refresco– Si no encuentran pronto alguna pista que los lleve a otro sospechoso les congelaran el caso.

–Eren se pondrá feliz si eso pasa. –dijo Sasha entre risas.

–Terminemos rápido y vamos. –le aviso Ymir a Christa.

– ¿A donde? –pregunto la pequeña rubia.

– ¿Cómo que a donde? Pues a la escena del crimen y luego a la morgue.

–Es tarde así que llévate tu llave por que si regresas en la madrugada no pienso abrirte. –le advirtió Annie.

Christa dio un respingo ante las palabras de la rubia y miro a Ymir quien solo frunció el seño y dijo que no se olvidaría de llevarse su llave, eso por alguna razón hizo que la pequeña se preocupara bastante "¿Vivian juntas?" no puedo evitar preguntarse mientras las observaba discutir.

Luego de comer bajaron al estacionamiento donde subieron al automóvil de Ymir quien antes de arrancar verifico que llevara las llaves de su casa, al notarlo la pequeña decidió que no quería quedarse con la duda y le pregunto:

–¿Tu y Annie? –hizo una pausa hasta que sintió la mirada de la morena sobre ella– ¿viven juntas?

Ymir se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos pensando, no en que respuesta debía dar, si no por que aquella pequeña rubia que tenia en el asiento de a lado se veía angustiada.

–Algo así… –respondió por fin dándole vuelta a la llave y arrancando el coche– Annie vive en el último piso del edificio.

–¿Ah? –fue lo único que salió de la boca de Christa.

–Si, ¿no le has prestado atención al edificio? –pregunto Ymir– Es de 4 pisos, la planta baja es donde esta tu laboratorio forense y la morgue, después esta el despacho y oficinas, luego sigue mi departamento y finalmente el de Annie.

–Entonces la llave a la que se refería…

–Es la del portón de edificio.

–Sí.

La conversación termino y el resto del trayecto fue silencioso, Christa observaba a Ymir a cada rato y aunque la mas alta se percataba de eso no le dio importancia, ya que supuso que estaba nerviosa al ser su primer caso en el despacho y si efectivamente la rubia estaba nerviosa, pero no por el caso, si no por estar tan cerca de la persona que tanto admiraba.

Llegaron a la estación de policía a los pocos minutos, bajaron y se encontraron con una chica asiática de semblante serio en la entrada, la cual estaba esperándolas.

–¡Hey Mikasa! –saludo Ymir.

–Veo que ya no pudiste soportar más a Sasha y la cambiaste. –dijo Mikasa sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro.

–No, ella no es mi asistente es mi medico legista.

–Mikasa Ackerman –se presento con la rubia.

–C-Christa Renz –respondió la pequeña.

–Eren esta furioso por que te conté sobre el caso. –le comento Mikasa a Ymir.

–Me imagino, pero supongo que no quiere que el asesino se quede sin pagar. –la morena comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

–Es por eso que te traigo las declaraciones. –informo el chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que casi choca con ella en la entrada del edificio.

–Eren, tiempo sin verte. –sonrió Ymir burlonamente.

–No es que me desagrades pero hubiera preferido verte en otras circunstancias. –comento el chico mientras veía las hojas de papel en su mano.

–¿Serias tan amable? –pregunto Ymir refiriéndose a las declaraciones de los sospechosos.

–Si, pero camino a la morgue. –Eren comenzó a caminar hacia una patrulla– Mikasa…

La chica de brillante cabello negro corto camino rápidamente al auto-patrulla y se subió al asiento del piloto, mientras que Eren tomo su lugar de copiloto. Ymir le abrió la puerta a Christa para que entrara en la parte trasera, la pequeña hizo caso enseguida y se acomodo, fue entonces que el chico ojiverde se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia.

–¿Qué le paso a Sasha? –pregunto el chico.

–Se quedo en el despacho con Annie. –respondió Ymir acomodándose y cerrando la puerta– Esta enana, es mi medico forense. –comento Ymir posando su abrazo alrededor de Christa quien solo se sonrojo, pero luego frunció el ceño y miro muy molesta a Ymir.

–Eren Jaeger. –se presento el chico extendiendo su mano a la rubia.

–Christa Renz. –respondió la pequeña tomando la mano de Eren por unos segundos.

–Bien, será mejor que les lea las declaraciones. –comento el chico mientras Mikasa ponía la patrulla en marcha.

–Antes quisiera saber sobre la victima. –interrumpió Christa.

–Claro. Mujer caucásica de 32 años, se le encontró en la sala de su domicilio–Eren le paso las fotos a Christa– con múltiples puñaladas en la parte anterior de su torso. Nuestro forense dictamino que la causa de muerte fue una herida profunda en su corazón y tenia 24 hrs fallecida la victima.

–¿Qué tal la escena del crimen? –pregunto Ymir.

–Puerta trasera y ventanas aseguradas. –respondió Mikasa– La puerta delantera estaba abierta y no mostraba signos de haber sido forzada.

–Eso significa que la victima conocía a su agresor. –afirmo Ymir– ¿Quiénes son los sospechosos?

–Según la vecina, que por cierto es nuestra testigo estrella –comento Eren– vio a 3 personas entrar a la casa de la victima el día anterior a su deceso. Primero la victima llego a su casa a la hora que normalmente llegaba de trabajar, la vecina lo recuerda bien por que la saludo y le entrego un prendedor que le había encargado anteriormente, cuando la victima entro a su casa continuo regando las plantas de su jardín.

–¿Un prendedor? –pregunto Christa devolviendo las fotos.

–Sí, un prendedor de un búho según declaro. Dice que la victima tenia prisa por lo que apenas lo vio y lo guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón. Unos minutos después llego un sujeto alto de traje negro a visitar a nuestra victima.

–En las fotografías pude notar que estaba vestida de manera formal. –interrumpió Christa.

–Si, creemos que la atacaron antes de irse a trabajar al día siguiente.

–¿De casualidad no encontraron el prendedor entre las cosas que traía? –pregunto la pequeña.

–No, seria muy raro, ya que la asesinaron al día siguiente.

–Pero… en las fotos pude notar… –Christa puso su mano y se rasco la barbilla.

–¿Pasa algo? –le pregunto Ymir.

–Quizás no… –se cruzo de brazos la pequeña y ladeo la cabeza– quiero ver el cadáver.

–Ya casi llegamos. –anuncio Mikasa.

–Volviendo a los sospechosos… –retomo el tema Eren– La testigo entro a su casa a ya que sonó el teléfono, tardo aproximadamente de 20 a 25 minutos hablando con una conocida suya, después volvió al patio a continuar con el cuidado de su jardín cuando diviso al hermano de la victima entrar a la casa, 30 o quizás 40 minutos después volvió a dejar el domicilio, como la señora no volvió a ver al primer sujeto se llego a la conclusión de que se había retirado mientras ella había estado hablando por teléfono. Después de eso llego al domicilio un tercer tipo que entro como si nada y pocos minutos después se fue del lugar.

–¿Eso es todo? –pregunto Ymir.

–Sí, de todas maneras según el resultado de la autopsia la victima murió el día siguiente en el transcurso del día. Luego del hallazgo del cadáver, que por cierto, fue hecho por el hermano, la señora logro reconocer por medio de fotografías a los otros dos sospechosos. Uno es compañero de trabajo de la victima, el es quien no vio salir del domicilio. El otro era un cliente al cual había citado para concluir unos trámites que tenían pendientes.

–¿Fuera del horario laboral? –cuestiono Ymir– ¿no es eso raro?

–Mira quien lo dice –soltó Eren con sarcasmo– ¿no deberías estar descansando en tu casa?

–Ya pues… comprendo.

–Llegamos. –aviso Mikasa mientras estacionaba el auto.

–¿Y la vecina no pudo notar que alguien mas llegar al lugar? –Ymir ayudo a Christa a bajar del coche– ¿O alguna otra cosa sospechosa?

–Pues no, o al menos dijo que no recordaba que nadie mas hubiera ido o que la victima saliera a algún lugar.

–¿Y las cuartadas del día siguiente? –Ymir comenzaba a verse muy interesada en el caso y eso no le gustaba para nada a Eren.

–El compañero de la victima se encontraba en la oficina donde trabaja, sus demás compañeros son testigos. El hermano se encontraba en el restaurant del cual es propietario, según sus empleados se la había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo acomodando la cámara de refrigeración y congelación. El cliente se había ido de viaje horas después de haber visitado a la victima, tiene los boletos para probarlo además de testigo tiene a su esposa que fue con quien viajo.

–Por alguna razón siento que algo no esta bien… –comento Ymir.

–Yo siento exactamente lo mismo. –soltó Eren y se detuvo frente a una puerta que decía "morgue".

Al entrar se encontraron con dos mesas metálicas de operaciones, una vacía y la otra tenia un cuerpo en cima cubierto por una manta blanca.

–Esa es nuestra victima, le marque a nuestro doctor para que tuviera listo el cuerpo. –dijo Mikasa.

–En realidad, lo prepare yo –interrumpió una castaña de cabello largo y lente de aumento.

–¡Maestra Hanji! –se acerco Ymir a saludarla.

–Ymir, que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo. –respondió alegremente Hanji.

–Pues, no recuerdo cual fue la ultima materia que me dio, pero tiene como un año que no la veía. –ambas sonrieron y luego volvieron su atención hacia Christa la cual se encontraba bastante molesta por que tenia rato que su querida Ymir la estaba ignorando.

–Hola pequeñita, soy la doctora Hanji Zoe. –saludo a la rubia quien solo la miro aun mas molesta y eso por como le había dicho "pequeñita".

–Dejemos las presentaciones para después. –dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el cadáver– vamos a trabajar.

Hanji se acerco a la mesa de operación y retiro la manta que cubría el cuerpo. Christa comenzó a examinarlo. Desde el momento en que había entrado ala morgue el fuerte hedor a putrefacción se había hecho presente, pero nadie había dicho nada ya que estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de olor, Ymir, Eren y Mikasa seguían hablando sobre el caso mientras que Hanji estaba a un lado de Christa esperando a que la pequeña terminara de examinar el cuerpo. Todo parecía correcto, el cuerpo presentaba un tono verdeazulado y el rostro ya estaba irreconocible por la hinchazón, demás que ya tenía grandes ampollas bajo la piel y los fluidos ya comenzaban a gotear por los orificios corporales. Eren les había dicho que su medico les había informado que la victima tenia 24 hrs de haber fallecido y el caso se lo habían dado hace 3 días, los signos que mostraba el cuerpo si equivalían a los 4 días. Aun así algo le había estado molestando desde que había visto las fotos, algo que pudo notar en la mano de la victima, se acerco y con mucho cuidado la levanto y al ver que si estaba lo que le había parecido haber visto sonrió y con orgullo le pidió a la castaña de lentes que verificara.

–Esto es… –dijo acomodándose los lentes y llamando la atención del trio que estaba cerca de la entrada– Eritema y creo que ya se le estaban formando vesículas.

–Una heladura. –concluyo Christa sonriendo– En la otra mano también tiene. –Hanji se apresuro a checar la otra mano.

–¿Qué es una heladura? –pregunto Eren intentando sin éxito buscar esa información en algún lugar de su cabeza.

–Es cuando un órgano esta expuesto a temperaturas bajo cero, usualmente se da con hielo o nieve. –respondió Christa– Se lesiona el endotelio capilar produciendo edemas, formación de vesículas, obstrucción de vasos sanguíneos y posteriormente se presenta la necrosis.

–Por lo que se puede ver ambas heladuras están entre el 1er y 2do grado. –comento Hanji.

–¿Y eso fue antes o después del fallecimiento? –pregunto Eren.

–Ambas fueron antes. –respondió rápidamente Hanji.

–¿Mientras le hacia la autopsia no se dio cuenta? –pregunto la rubia.

–Yo no hice la autopsia de este cuerpo. –informo la castaña– La hizo Marco. –le comento a Ymir.

–Eso es cierto. –confirmo Mikasa.

–¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta? –Eren se veía irritado.

–Ese día recuerdo que me conto que saliendo se encontraría con Jean y Conny en un bar. –les conto Hanji.

–¡¿Qué?! –grito Eren.

–Pero volviendo al lo del cadáver –interrumpió Christa–si fue asesinada en un lugar frio y permaneció ahí un tiempo…

–Eso retrasaría la descomposición del cadáver. –Hanji tomo sus lentes y los limpio– tomando eso en cuenta, la verdadera hora del deceso si podría coincidir con las visitas que recibió la victima.

–¡Demonios! –soltó Eren– dejen que me encuentre con Marco.

–Olvídate de el Eren –dijo Mikasa– Y mejor repasemos las declaraciones.

Ymir se acerco a Christa le acaricio la cabeza con la palma de su mano logrando que la rubia sonriera.

–Buen trabajo enana. –le dijo Ymir.

Christa la miro molesta y le dio un fuerte cabezazo en la quijada– ¡No me digas enana! –eso mas que molestar a Ymir le provocó mucha gracia y no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada haciendo que todos los presentes la miraran.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Mikasa.

–Nada. –respondió Ymir sobándose la zona adolorida– mejor díganme que dijeron los sospechosos sobre el día que fueron a casa de la victima.

–Pues. –Eren comenzó a hojear los papeles que tenia en su mano– el compañero de trabajo dijo que fue a hablar con ella sobre un asunto que se trato en la junta que tuvieron ese día en el trabajo y se retiro antes de que llegara alguien mas. El hermano dijo que cuando llego estaba solo su hermana y estuvieron hablando sobre el restaurant y que cuando se fue todo estaba bien. Por ultimo el cliente declaro que cuando llego a la casa la puerta estaba abierta y luego de buscar en todas las habitaciones se fue al darse cuenta de que no había nadie.

–Estos días ha estado haciendo calor. –comento Ymir– y una de las cuartadas me da una idea de quien pudo ser el asesino. –se acerco a Eren para ver las fotografías de como encontraron el cuerpo de la victima y algo llamo su atención y eso era que debajo de la victima no había sangre, toda parecía ser una gran mancha sobre su pecho que parecía escurrirse a los costados, pero no había nada en el piso.

–¿La vecina vio con que ropa falleció la victima? –pregunto Christa.

–No, como les conté hace rato –le respondió Eren– el que encontró el cadáver fue el hermano, la vecina no se encontraba cuando eso paso.

–Creo que ya entendí a lo que quieres llegar. –le dijo Ymir a Christa– deberíamos hacerle una visita al hermano de la victima.

Sin más tiempo que perder los 4 volvieron a la patrulla y se dirigieron al restaurant. Al llegar pidieron hablar con el dueño, el los atendió enseguida. Ymir pidió que les mostrara donde estaban las cámaras de refrigeración y conservación con el pretexto de que con eso calcularían el tiempo que le había tomado ordenarlas, el aunque con algo de duda accedió a la petición. Eren y Mikasa le estaban pidiendo que repitiera su declaración mientras que la castaña y la rubia observaban el interior de la cámara de congelación.

Los primero que llamo la atención de ambas fue que la temperatura era de -3° C haciendo de ese lugar el ideal para haber cometido el asesinato. Debido al frio tomaron unas chamarras que vieron colgadas para poder hacer su búsqueda a gusto, Ymir rio al notar, lo no grande, mas bien enorme, que le quedaba a Christa aquella prenda, la pequeña la fulmino con la mirada dando pauta a que empezaran a trabajar. No iba a ser tarea fácil encontrar evidencia en ese lugar ya que había sangre seca y congelada perteneciente a las carnes de reses que colgaban de ganchos metálicos en el techo. Christa buscaba por debajo de los anaqueles con la esperanza de que su presentimiento no estuviera equivocado. Por su parte Ymir seguía buscando algo de lo que aun no estaba segura, hasta que vio una gruesa manta gris entre dos anaqueles, la levanto y se percato de que tenia manchas oscuras en algunas partes, entonces sonrió y se giro hacia donde estaba Christa, la pequeña estaba intentando alcanzar algo debajo un anaquel cercano, cuando por fin lo pudo sacar y se percato de lo que era se giro hacia Ymir y se lo dio.

–Esto es la prueba definitiva. –comento la mas alta, Christa sonrió satisfecha por haber logrado que su jefa sonriera, ambas se miraron y al igual que el día que se había conocido todo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer, incluso el frio.

–¿Cómo van? –pregunto Mikasa sacándolas de su mundo.

–Dile a Eren que puede venir –comento Ymir jugando con lo que le había dado Christa– ya lo resolvimos.

–Esta bien…

Mikasa salió y al poco rato volvió con Eren y el sospechoso.

–Luego de una breve búsqueda me he dado cuenta de que usted se confió demasiado –le dijo Ymir al sospechoso.

–¿De que esta hablado? –pregunto el señor.

–Hablo de que a pesar de que tuvo 4 días para deshacerse de toda la evidencia nos dejo algo con que relacionarlo con el caso de su hermana –el sujeto se tenso pero no cambio su semblante– para empezar, déjeme informarle que ya descubrimos que altero la hora de la muerte retrasando la descomposición del cadáver, dándole el tiempo de que su cuartada quedara perfecta para que no se le relacionara con el caso.

–Tonterías. –dijo el sospechoso intentando sonreír– ¿Y yo como sabría eso?

–No hay que ser un genio para saberlo. –le respondió Ymir– además usted cometió 2 errores. El primero fue no darse cuenta de las heridas que le provocó a su hermana gracias a al hielo en las paredes de esta cámara. Y la segunda no haberse deshecho bien de lo que pudiera incriminarlo como esto. –tomo la manta gris y se la enseño– Estoy segura de que si llevamos esto al laboratorio forense podremos no solo nos daremos cuenta de que no es sangre de animal, si no también que corresponde a la de su hermana.

–Aun que así fuera no pueden saber cuanto tiempo tiene esa sangre ahí. –dijo el sujeto ya bastante molesto y lo cierto era que no había tanta sangre en aquella manta como para decir que alguien había sangrado a tal punto de que fuese mortal– Mi hermana a veces viene y en una ocasión se lastimo y se limpio ahí.

Ymir miro las manchas y concluyo que para que no se manchara tanto de sangre era posible que aparte de la manta la hubiera envuelto en plástico como en el que estaban las reses, y sin una prueba que demostrara que la victima estuvo ahí el día que la nueva autopsia señalaba su muerte no se le sentenciaría como era debido, entonces sonrió al pasar sus dedos por aquella placa metálica que le había dado Christa, o mas bien debería decir broche…

–Sin embargo hay algo que pone a la victima en la hora de su verdadero deceso aquí. –dijo Ymir mostrando el prendedor en forma de Búho.

–¡Eso es! –exclamo Eren– el prendedor que la vecina de la victima nos dijo que le dio ese día antes del asesinato.

–Y creo que si esto esta aquí es por que la victima estuvo en esta cámara –comento Ymir– hay algo que no comprendía cuando vi las fotos del cadáver, la primera ya la resolví, cuando se hizo el levantamiento debajo del cadáver no había sangre y eso es por que la victima realmente no había sido asesinada en su casa, la otra cosa que no comprendía era por que no tenia heridas en los brazos. Por instinto cuando alguien nos ataca buscamos la manera de defendernos, en este caso la victima al ver que iba a ser atacada por un cuchillo –Ymir tomo el mango blanco de un cuchillo que estaba en uno de los anaqueles– tratamos de cubrirnos para recibir el menor daño posible. –le dio el cuchillo a Eren– Dáselo a Hanji, lo mas seguro es que se trate del arma homicida.– se dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde había encontrado la manta y se metió entre los dos anaqueles– La complexión de la victima es similar a la mía, como puede ver no me es posible mover la manos gracias a los anaqueles. –se salió y le extendió la mano a Christa quien la tomo y cambio de lugar con Ymir– Lo mas seguro es que le pidió a su hermana que lo alcanzara aquí ese día que la había ido a ver, de alguna manera logro traerla aquí y en un descuido de ella la empujo hacia este espacio –con cuidado empujo a Christa contra la pared la cámara de congelación ella puso sus manos contra la helada pared cubierta de hielo al sentirlas dio un respigo y se separo un poco para no lastimarse la piel– la mantuvo con una mano recargada contra la pared, mientras que con la otra la apuñalaba –fingió la acción tomando a Christa del hombro y apuñalándola con un cuchillo imaginario– hasta que finalmente perdió la vida. –Ymir se movió permitiendo que Christa saliera de aquel incomodo lugar– Una vez logrado su cometido la envolvió en una de las bolsa de plástico de esas –señalo las reses– y después le puso la manta gris –Christa se acerco a Ymir y se paro de puntitas para decirle algo al oído– vaya parece que mi compañera noto que los anaqueles están salpicados de lo que parece sangre de la victima –el sujeto solo miraba furioso el piso de la cámara mientras apretaba sus puños– creo que esa es suficiente evidencia para dejarlo un largo tiempo tras las rejas.

–Tiene razón, creo que ya no hay nada que pudiera hacer o decir para librarme de esto.

–No se si por que no estoy relacionada con el caso o que –comento Ymir– pero no comprendo es el motivo que lo llevo a matar a su propia hermana.

–Dinero, últimamente no estaba yendo muy bien el negocio y mi hermana se negó a prestarme –comenzó a contar mientras Eren le ponía las esposas– estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer, entonces recordé que yo era el beneficiario del seguro de vida de mi hermana…

–Entonces decidió no esperar a que ella hiciera falta. –interrumpió Ymir al señor, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

–Eren se enojo muchísimo de que al final no fue el quien resolviera el caso. –comento Ymir– No quisiera ser Marco en este momento.

–Entonces nuestra medico forense logro que el caso se resolviera. –dijo Annie sonriéndole a la pequeña rubia.

–Fue bastante sencillo. –presumió Christa.

–Me imagino. –se levanto del sillón en el que había estado esperando a que sus compañeras regresaran– Bueno yo me retiro a dormir, hasta mañana. –se despidió Annie.

–Aun es temprano. –dijo Ymir viendo la hora– ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?

–¿En serio? –pregunto Christa emocionada.

–Claro, es para celebrar la resolución del caso. –Ymir se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Christa no lo pensó dos veces tomo la mano de la más alta sin poder ocultar su alegría, aunque no quería tuvo que soltarla y salieron del despacho. Al llegar al coche Ymir le abrió la puerta a Christa, pero la pequeña no entro, parecía querer decirle algo por lo que la pecosa decidió esperar a que por fin hablara.

–¿Crees que estuve bien? –pregunto la rubia con su mirada fija en el piso.

–La verdad… –se inclino un poco buscando la mirada azul de la pequeña– estuviste excelente enana.

Ante aquella respuesta Christa se enojo y le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Ymir logrando hacer que la más alta se tambaleara.

–No me digas así… –susurro molesta y después subió al coche.

Ymir camino al otro lado del coche sobándose la quijada y riendo a la vez. No podía recordar la ultima vez que había sonreído y reído tanto en un salo día, al entrar al coche vio a la pequeña rubia con los brazos cruzados y sus cachetes inflados, aun estaba molesta, Ymir volvió a reír antes de arrancar el vehículo.

* * *

Hola, la verdad es mi primer fanfic, yo soy mas de historias originales (ya tengo algunos añitos escribiendo pero con otro nick) pero esta pareja me gusta tanto que decidí experimentar. No se si la trama será del agrado de la mayoría, si no lo es supongo que lo finalizare pronto, igual acepto sugerencias :3 muchas gracias por leer…


	3. File 02

**Disclaimer**

Shigeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son propiedad de Hajime-sensei quien se esmera en hacernos sufrir mes con mes con sus actualizaciones.

* * *

**File 02:**

**De derecha a izquierda.**

La pequeña rubia estaba buscando dentro de su bolsa la llave del despacho sin ningún éxito, la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde con Annie revisando los detalles de un caso y cuando se fue no se percato de que había olvidado su celular, esa mañana cuando se disponía a revisar si no tenia algún mensaje pendiente se percato de la ausencia del aparato. Suspiro aliviada cuando por fin encontró las llaves, cerró su bolso y justo cuando estaba por insertarlas en la cerradura la puerta se abrió.

–Hola enana. –la saludo Ymir– ¿Si te diste cuenta que hoy es domingo?

Christa parpadeo confundida aun con la mano donde tenía la llave extendida hacia el frente, entonces reacciono haciendo un rápido retroceso al saludo de la castaña, hizo un puchero y justo cuando se iba a impulsar para darle un cabezazo a la más alta esta puso su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña impidiendo la acción.

–No, gracias –dijo la pecosa de manera burlona– Aun me duelen los que me diste ayer –comento mientras se sobaba la barbilla.

–Si me dejaras de decir enana dejaría de dártelos. –comento molesta Christa.

–Interesante… –comento Ymir fingiendo como que lo pensaba– Lo siento enana, seguiré diciéndote así. –tras decir eso ejerció un poco mas de fuerza para que la pequeña no se librara de su agarre.

–¡Ya! –soltó Christa– Esta bien, esta vez no lo hare.

–¿Vienes por tu celular? –le pregunto la morena.

–¿Cómo lo..? –no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta.

–Lo dejaste a la vista sobre la mesa. –señalo la sala de espera y pudo divisar la mesa de centro con su celular aun en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto la ultima vez.

Christa camino hacia donde le estaba señalando Ymir y tomo su móvil, hizo un puchero al notar que nadie se había acordado de ella, pero eso era algo normal, aquel numero era nuevo y no se lo había dado a nadie mas que a Ymir, Sasha, Annie y Mina, lo metió en su bolsa y luego vio como su jefa se acomodaba en uno de los sillones mientras ponía cara de aburrimiento.

–Ahora que lo pienso… –comento la pequeña– ¿Qué haces aquí un domingo por la mañana?

–¿Qué hago aquí? –Ymir ladeo la cabeza– ¿Qué no es obvio? Espero que llegue algún cliente.

–Pero el domingo es el único día que cierra el despacho. –Christa no podía entender que hacia la castaña ahí en lugar de estar durmiendo– ¿No es nuestro día libre?

–Quizás para ti. –miro a su alrededor percatándose de que estaba sola– Bueno de todas, pero el crimen no descansa, por eso estoy aquí.

–No le creí a Sasha cuando me dijo que eras medio obsesiva –se le escapo una leve risita que hizo que Ymir se revolviera en su lugar por una sensación que no pudo descifrar en ese momento– Veo que lo que me decía era verdad.

–Hey… –se levanto con una sonrisa burlona y camino hasta la pequeña– ¿tu crees que..?

El sonido del teléfono las interrumpió, Ymir casi corrió al escritorio de Sasha para contestarlo, Christa solo observo como la castaña se ponía seria mientras pedía mas información, al parecer había conseguido un caso. Christa miro su reloj dándose cuenta de que aun era muy temprano, sonrió pensando que quizás Ymir le aceptaría una invitación a desayunar antes de comenzar con su nuevo caso, cuando vio que colgó el teléfono y tomo las llaves del despacho le sonrió y abrió la boca para hacerle la propuesta del desayuno.

–Vamos enana, hay trabajo que hacer. –le informo Ymir.

–¡¿Que?! –exclamo Christa sorprendida– pero, es mi día libre.

–Te pagare el descanso laborado.

Ymir no espero a que Christa le respondiera saliendo rápidamente del despacho. La pequeña rubia soltó un pesado suspiro y salió detrás de su jefa y comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras la pecosa cerraba con llave la puerta de su área de trabajo. Llegaron al automóvil sin intercambiar palabras y al igual que siempre que iban en el coche de Ymir le abrió la puerta, se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto y observo a la castaña casi correr al otro lado para subirse y encender el vehículo.

–¿Qué es esta vez? –pregunto la rubia ya resignada.

–Asesinato. –respondía Ymir con una sonrisa en su rostro– Según me dijo mi amigo por la noche recibieron una llamada hace unos minutos de un domicilio particular informando sobre el hallazgo de un cadáver.

–¿Por eso es que me estas llevando contigo? –pregunto Christa observando por la ventana.

–Sí. –le respondió enseguida Ymir.

Ymir detuvo el auto y bajo para abrirle la puerta a la pequeña, mientras esperaba observo "el lugar de los hechos". Era una casa amplia de dos pisos sin ventanas, había una cámara de seguridad apuntando a la única entrada del domicilio.

Al entrar se encontraron con varios jóvenes que se veían algunos aturdidos, otros somnolientos, otros ebrios y unos pocos se veía que apenas y podían con la cruda. Todo el lugar se veía bastante desordenado, había basura por todos lados; botellas de cerveza, envolturas de frituras, platos y vasos desechables. Mientras seguían observando el lugar un chico rubio bajito se acerco a ellas.

–Hola. –saludo el chico a las recién llegadas.

–Armin, es muy raro que tú me pidas ayuda con un caso. –comento Ymir ignorando el saludo.

–La verdad es que estuve de guardia toda la noche. –dijo el chico sin poder ocultar su semblante cansado– y Jean esta en un estado de necedad donde no es realmente de mucha ayuda.

–Creo que le esta haciendo daño llevarse con Eren. –comento sarcásticamente la mas alta.

–Ahmm… –interrumpió Christa.

–Tú debes ser Christa Renz, ¿verdad? –pregunto el rubio– Eren y Mikasa me contaron de ti.

–¡Oh! Ella es la chica que corrigió el error de Marco. –comento un chico de cabello castaño que caminaba hacia ellos.

–Si, ella salvo en caso del histérico. –dijo Ymir riendo.

–Soy Armin Arlert. –se presento el rubio.

–Y yo Jean Kirschtein. –se presento el castaño.

–Mucho gusto. –respondió tímidamente Christa– ¿Podemos ver el cuerpo? –pregunto la pequeña con la esperanza de terminar rápido y poder ir a desayunar.

–Pero antes, quisiera mas detalles. –pidió Ymir.

–No es necesario yo ya se quien es el asesino. –dijo Jean con orgullo.

–¿Y quien es? –le pregunto Ymir.

–Obvio el dueño de la casa. –señalo Jean a un chico que estaba sentado y se le notaba bastante ebrio.

–¿Y en que te basas para decirlo? –Ymir tenía curiosidad en saber como había llegado a aquella brillante conclusión aquel chico.

–Pues desde que nos conto que había encontrado el cadáver en su habitación simplemente mi instinto me dijo que había sido el. –respondió el castaño.

–Lo que estas diciendo no tiene sentido, no por haber hecho encontrado el cuerpo se vuelve sospechoso. –le dijo Ymir.

–Ya se lo había dicho– comento Armin.

–Pude notar que hay una cámara de seguridad en la entrada. –interrumpió Christa– y por lo que veo es la única salida de esta "fortaleza" –comento viendo a su alrededor.

–Si, acabo de ver el video antes de que llegaran y nadie salió de la casa después de las 2 am. –les informo el rubio.

–Christa… –la llamo Ymir, y no tuvo de decir nada entendió que era lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Mientras caminaban a la habitación Armin les conto que el propietario de la casa había entrado a su habitación con la intención de descansar y fue ahí que se encontró el cadáver, había entrado en pánico y lo único que pudo hacer fue llamar a una ambulancia, pero cuando llegaron aquí ya era demasiado tarde, otro de los chicos había llamado a la policía ya que el otro chico aun no salía del shock. Al interrogar a los invitados -a los que estaban en condiciones de serlo- dijeron que la victima había tomado demasiado, no recordaban si había discutido con alguien durante la celebración y la ultima vez que alguien lo había visto fue a las pasadas de las 3 am, nadie había podido dar una hora exacta. Se habían decomisado celulares y varios policías se encontraban viendo las grabaciones y fotos que se habían hecho. En uno de los videos se le veía de fondo caminando tambaleándose hasta la habitación del dueño de la casa, el video término minutos después y en los demás celulares casi no se enfocaba esa parte del domicilio.

–Aquí esta. –dijo Jean abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Era una habitación bastante amplia, con una cama de tamaño matrimonial en el centro, sobre las sabanas blancas con rojo estaba el cuerpo de un joven de no mas de 20 años con el abdomen bañado en sangre. Christa se acerco al cuerpo mientras escuchaba que aun no encontraban el arma homicida. La pequeña recibió de Armin un par de guantes de látex y mientras se los ponía no dejaba de observar el cuerpo.

–Apenas esta entrando en rigor mortis. –comento Christa levantando uno de los brazos de la victima– tiene una laceración poco profunda la parte posterior del brazo derecho. –Jean anotaba rápidamente en una bitácora todo lo que la pequeña rubia iba diciendo– fallecio hace aproximadamente 4 horas, tiene una herida bastante profunda en diagonal sobre su abdomen, Ymir. –llamo a la castaña.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunto la pecosa acercándose a ella.

–Le perforaron la arteria aorta. –le comento la pequeña a Ymir– la diagonal se formo al sacar el cuchillo ya que la salida. –hizo un ademan con su mano surda que iba de derecha a izquierda– se hizo al sacar el cuchillo.

–Fue un zurdo. –susurro Ymir obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta por parte de la rubia.

–Uno con conocimientos médicos. –comento Christa.

–¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –pregunto Jean.

–Por que le hizo una sola herida –le contesto Christa– el asesino le clavo el cuchillo una sola vez y de tal manera que estaba seguro de que la victima no sobreviviría.

–¿Y la del brazo? –señalo el castaño.

–Eso es por que aun estando ebrio intento defenderse. –dedujo Armin.

–¿El arma homicida es? –le pregunto Ymir a Christa.

–Un cuchillo… –miro la herida de la victima– un navaja.

–Lo dices bastante segura. –dijo Jean sonriendo.

–La hoja de un chuchillo de cocina es más amplia y delgada que la de una navaja. –comento Ymir– ¿Verdad? –le pregunto a Christa quien solo le sonrió como respuesta.

–¿Y no puede ser un bisturí? –pregunto Jean.

–No, la hoja de un bisturí es mas corta. –le comento Armin– y además también es delgada. –Es probable entonces que no hemos encontrado el arma homicida, por que el asesino aun la tiene con el.

–Revisamos al dueño de la casa. –informo Jean– el esta limpio.

–¿Y ya revisaron a los demás invitados? –pregunto Armin.

–No, aun no. –respondió uno de los policías que estaba cerca de él.

–¡Entonces hay que hacerlo! –exclamo Jean.

–¡Espera! –los detuvo Ymir– Si el asesino aun esta armado habiendo tanta gente podría tomar un rehén, sobre todo si se siente acorralado. –Ymir camino hacia la salida– Lo que tenemos que hacer es identificarlo e intentar separarlo lo mas posible de los demás invitados.

–Ella tiene razón. –le dijo Armin a Jean mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro, ya se le veía mas cansado– Vuelvan a interrogar a todos, pregunten su relación con la victima y que confirmen la declaración que nos hicieron, mientras lo hacen fíjense cual es su mano dominante.

–Esta bien. –respondió Jean saliendo rápidamente de la habitación pasando a un lado de la pecosa.

–Ymir. –la llamo Christa.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunto la mas alta acercándose a ella.

–Mira. –extendió su mano aun enguantada con una especie de pañuelo azul con manchas rojas–¿Crees que el asesino uso esto para limpiar su navaja?

–Es posible. –la castaña acerco el pañuelo a su nariz, lo olfateo y pego un respingo al sentir el hedor penetrante y nauseabundo del– Amoniaco…

–¡¿Qué?! –casi grito Armin mientras se acercaba a Ymir.

–Eso significa que el asesino alcanzo a salpicarse de sangre. –comento la castaña dándole el pañuelo a Armin.

–Detergente. –anuncio Christa saliendo del baño que estaba en la habitación tenia una botella de detergente liquido en su mano.

–El asesino con el que nos topamos o es muy tonto –dijo Ymir observando la botella que tenia Christa percatándose de una mancha roja en la botella– o esta seguro de que se saldrá con la suya.

–Yo le voy más a lo segundo. –dijo Armin acercándose a la rubia– Se tomo la molestia de mezclar amoniaco con detergente, para poder sacar rápidamente las manchas de sangre en su ropa –tomo la botella y observo mas de cerca la mancha– estoy casi seguro de que no encontraremos huellas dactilares.

–¿Encontraste eso a la vista? –le pregunto Ymir a Christa.

–Mas o menos. –señalo un bote de basura a un lado de lavabo– Estaba ahí dentro discretamente cubierto con una toalla.

–Ya veo. –dijo Ymir entrando al baño– No es un escondite muy difícil de hallar si lo pensamos bien.

–Eso reafirmaría mi teoría de que el culpable esta seguro de que se saldrá con la suya. –comento Armin– vamos con Jean a ver si ya descubrió algo.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a observar como interrogaban a los invitados. En el transcurso de las entrevista se dieron cuenta de que la mayoría eran estudiantes de medicina y ninguno de los que habían hecho ademanes con las manos o utilizado para alguna otra cosa parecía ser zurdo. Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse al no detectar a nadie que cumpliera con el requisito de ser zurdo. Ymir se acerco al dueño de la casa y le pregunto discretamente si conocía a todos y que si podía decirle cuantos de los invitados eran zurdos.

–Realmente no los conozco a todos. –dijo el chico– Yo solo les dije a los de mi facultad (la de medicina) que haría una fiesta y que podían llevar acompañante.

–Pero de los que conoces… –insistió Ymir.

–Bueno yo… –dijo tímidamente, Ymir sonrió al darse cuenta de que el chico realmente quería cooperar con la causa.

Christa quien estaba observando a los invitados, recordó un detalle que había olvidado mencionarle a Ymir, por lo que fue hacia ella justo cuando el chico estaba terminando de señalarle a los pocos que el recordaba haber visto usando su mano izquierda o que sabia eran zurdos.

–Ymir, olvide decirte algo sobre la herida. –le hablo la pequeña.

La castaña se inclino para escucharle lo que su compañera rubia quería decirle y cuando termino de escuchar lo que tenia que decirle se enderezo de golpe y busco a alguien con la mirada, al ver a un chico muy alto -casi de la altura de Bertholt, pensó Ymir- con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón sonrió. Había resuelto el caso.

–Hola. –dijo Ymir acercándose al chico alto con un vaso con agua, el solo la observo y al darse cuenta de que no tenia uniforme policial la saludo.

–Hola. –tomo el vaso con su mano izquierda causando que las castaña sonriera– Gracias.

–Se ve que te hacia falta, estas sudando mucho. –le comento Ymir.

–Pues hace calor. –comento cortante el chico– Y estos "polis" parece que aun no nos dejaran ir.

–Si, eso parece. –por lo que Ymir podía notar aquel chico solo observaba a quienes llevaban uniforme de policía, por lo que ella había pasado desapercibida y había sido una suerte también que no la hubiera visto platicando con Jean o Armin– Pero escuche que ya tienen a un sospechoso.

–¿Ah, si? –pregunto el chico con un esfuerzo fallido de no mostrar interés.

–Sí. Bueno, más bien ya están seguros de quien fue. –en ese momento Ymir se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo tener el valor de decir– ¡El asesino eres tú! –casi grito Ymir llamando la atención de la mayoría.

Christa había estado muy cerca de ellos por si su jefa llegaba a necesitar algo, se había quedado sorprendida ante las palabras de la morena, no creía que se atreviera a señalar y afirmar que aquel sujeto fuese el responsable sin evidencia contundente que lo demostrara. El chico solo la observo sorprendida por varios segundos y luego soltó una risa nerviosa.

–¿De que estas hablando? –le pregunto el chico.

–Se que fuiste tu el asesino, aprovechando la música estridente y que la mayoría de los invitados estaban centrados tomando o bailando, fuiste a la habitación del anfitrión de la fiesta donde minutos atrás viste que la victima había entrado.

–¿Y porque haría algo así? –pregunto nervioso dándose cuenta de que Armin y Jean se había acercado.

–No tengo idea, lo que si se es que puedo probar que eres el asesino. –el chico torció la boca y dejo el vaso que anteriormente le había dado Ymir en una repisa que estaba cerca de el– Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya y elegiste un método con el que la mayoría de las personas en esta casa podrían ser sospechosos, y no hiciste el intento por ocultar la evidencia de que limpiaste los rastros de sangre en tu ropa por que te sentía muy seguro, pero cometiste 3 errores –le informo Ymir– el primero fue atacar a la victima con tu mano dominante, no toda la gente es zurda. –al escuchar eso el sujeto metió su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón– la segunda fue la manera en la que le clavaste el arma homicida –eso era lo que Christa le había comentado momentos atrás, que por la manera en la que le habían enterrado la navaja a la victima se infería que asesino tenia que ser más alto que él, por lo menos 10 cm, el fallecido media 1.80 aproximadamente por lo que eso descartaba a la gran mayoría de los presentes– la hoja metálica entro en diagonal desde arriba, de derecha a izquierda –el chico bajo la mirada al piso.

–No tienes pruebas de que así fuera. –el chico vacío sus bolsillos y se levanto el pantalón para que vieran que no tenia nada– No tengo ninguna navaja.

–¿Y cuando mencioné yo algo de una navaja? –dijo Ymir burlonamente haciendo que el chico se diera cuenta del error que había cometido, retrocedió un paso– pero ese no es el tercer error que cometiste –señalo la manga larga de su playera– esa salpicadura oscura en tu playera –el chico miro lo que estaba señalando Ymir y si efectivamente en su playera verde había una mancha, abrió sus ojos de sorpresa dándose cuenta de que estaba perdido– estoy segura de que si la analizan descubriremos que le pertenece a la victima.

–Esta bien… –dijo el chico– yo lo hice….

–¿Por qué? –pregunto el anfitrión de la fiesta.

–La verdad es, que robe las repuestas del examen de anatomía. –confeso, Jean se acerco a el para esposarlo– el, me descubrió y empezó a chantajearme, yo… solo no pude soportarlo más.

–Otro excelente trabajo. –comento Ymir subiéndose al coche y arrancando.

–La verdad es que no estuvo complicado. –dijo Christa mientras observaba por la ventana, ya era medio día y su estomago le dolía.

–Pues si no se hubiera confiado tanto y se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había manchado se sangre no habríamos tenido pruebas demostrar que fue él. –dijo Ymir recordando que había dicho que el arma homicida la había ocultado en el maletero del auto del anfitrión.

–Supongo que es verdad. –Christa volteo a ver a la castaña quien tenía su vista fija hacia el frente.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que se estacionaron frente a un restaurant de comida alemana, la pequeña rubia parpadeo confundida y volteo a ver a Ymir quien le sonrió.

–Un amigo me dijo que la comida ahí sabe muy bien –dijo la morena saliendo del vehículo– vamos a comprobar que tan cierto es lo que me dijo.

–¡Esta bien! –exclamo la pequeña mientras abría la puerta del auto.

Ymir se apresuro a llegar a donde estaba ella para ayudarla a bajar pero la pequeña rubia se adelanto, tropezó y justo cuando estaba por caer Ymir alcanzo a impedirle el golpe poniéndose frente a ella e inconscientemente la abrazo.

Christa sentía como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y poco a poco sintió como se extendía por su rostro, no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón y estaba muy nerviosa, por su parte Ymir no alcanzaba a comprender por que su corazón estaba tan acelerado y otra vez aquella sensación que desconocía y que había sentido ese mismo día mas temprano estaba haciendo acto de presencia, por alguna razón no podía despegarse de aquella rubia. Christa levanto su mirada y choco con la de Ymir, aquel casi mágico momento -al menos para la mas pequeña- se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su estomago. Ymir comenzó a reír y le hizo burla recibiendo como respuesta un cabezazo, luego de eso le ofreció su mano a Christa y caminaron juntas hacia el restaurant…

* * *

Hola, este sera el ultimo cap que subiré así de rápido, estoy pensando actualizar los fines de semana (osea viernes, sábado o domingo) no quiero descuidarlo y siempre que me sea posible si tendrán al menos una actualización a la semana.

**Okisawa Hinari:** Gracias, creo que aun me falta trabajar mucho en mi narrativa, pero ahí voy... Pues debido a lo que me dedico (estudio la carrera que le puse a Ymir) tengo bastante información e imaginación así que espero hacerlo bien, gracias por leer :D

**Mamba Negra1: **Me da gusto que la trama fuera de tu agrado, tengo en mente muchos posibles casos, pero como dije antes, quiero ver cuanta aceptación tiene la historia, gracias por leer :3


	4. File 03

**Disclaimer**

Shigeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime-sensei.

* * *

**File 03:**

**¿Y el arma homicida?**

–¿El campeonato de karate? –le pregunto Ymir a Annie mientras entraba al despacho.

–Sí, el día esta muy flojo y no tenemos trabajo pendiente. –le comento la rubia.

–Pues si quieren vayan –le dijo Ymir– yo me quedare en la oficina por si surge algo, así que Sasha, Christa, no apaguen sus celulares.

La castaña y la rubia asintieron con la cabeza. Annie intento hacer que Ymir las acompañara pero no le sirvió de nada, cuando Mina volvió al despacho con unos documentos que le había pedido anteriormente su jefa se despidieron de la pecosa y se fueron al campeonato de karate.

En el trayecto Mina y Sasha platicaban sobre los que participarían en el evento, al parecer ya cada quien tenia a sus favoritos, Christa solo miraba por la ventana del auto pensando en lo que posiblemente estaría haciendo Ymir. No tardaron mucho en llegar, la primera que salió casi corriendo del coche fue Sasha, la pequeña rubia le pregunto a la otra ojiazul si debía ir por la castaña pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y le comento que lo mas probable es que había ido a buscar algo de comer, las cuatro entraron a las instalaciones de aquel enorme gimnasio y buscaron asiento.

Annie diviso unos lugares en la posición ideal para ver los combates por lo que apresuro el paso hacia ahí no sin antes avisarle a Mina y Christa.

Estaba por llegar a su objetivo con choco con alguien, el golpe no había sido tan fuerte como para que alguno de los implicados se cayera o perdiera el equilibrio, pero cuando los ojos azules de Annie chocaron con los grises de la persona con la que había chocado el ambiente se volvió denso y casi se veían chispas, tanto que Christa y Mina -quienes estaban ya cerca de Annie- retrocedieron un par de pasos al sentir peligro.

–Ackerman… –susurro Annie solo para que escuchara la asiática.

–Leonhardt… –dijo Mikasa un poco más audible.

Si las miradas mataran muy probablemente Christa hubiera estado preparándose para hacer las autopsias correspondientes. Antes de que Annie pensara en poner el despacho con Ymir había pasado por su cabeza la idea de ser policía e incluso había presentado los exámenes prácticos y físicos para ello, fue ahí donde había conocido a Eren, Armin y Mikasa, por alguna razón ellas competían para ver quien salía mejor en las pruebas que les impartieron quedando muy a la par. Desde aquel entonces Annie y Mikasa tenían aquella enfermiza rivalidad que las llevaba a competir siempre que se encontraban. Claro que ese no había sido el motivo por el que al final Annie había decidido enfocarse en ejercer su oficio de manera independiente, lo que la hizo cambiar de idea habían sido los argumentos de Ymir y un incidente relacionado con su padre.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Mikasa.

–¿No es obvio? –respondió Annie– vine con mis compañeras –señalo a Mina y Christa– a ver el torneo. ¿Tu no deberías estar trabajando?

–Es mi día libre. –Mikasa se acomodo su bufanda roja y se dio vuelta para sentarse en uno de los asientos vacíos que Annie había pensado ocupar.

–Oye… –le hablo la rubia molesta a la pelinegra.

–¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Mikasa.

–¡Hola! –saludo Eren acercándose alegremente con un recipiente lleno de palomitas.

–Hola. –respondieron Annie, Mina y Christa.

–¿Aun no empieza? –le pregunto el chico a Mikasa quien solo negó con la cabeza– ¡Oh! –exclamo viendo los asientos– Encontraste asientos para todos. –comento el chico viendo la cantidad de asientos vacíos y las personas, al parecer el era el único que no notaba la tensión en el ambiente.

–Si… –fue lo único que respondió Mikasa antes se ocupar el último asiento en la fila.

Eren se sentó a lado de Mikasa, Christa dejo un espacio vacío para Sasha, los ultimo dos lugares libres los ocuparon Mina y Annie.

Luego del segundo combate Sasha hizo acto de presencia -con una bolsa enorme de papas fritas- y ocupo el lugar entre Eren y Christa. La pequeña rubia solo observaba algo aburrida los combates, a diferencia de los otros cinco con los que estaba sentada ella no había practicado ningún deporte de defensa personal por lo que ese tipo de actividades casi no le atraían, ella había dicho que iría cuando Sasha la invito por que pensaba que Ymir también las acompañaría, torció la boca y miro el reloj que tenia en su muñeca, no habían pasado ni 30 minutos ahí y ya estaba aburrida. Los repentinos gritos de emoción de la gente hicieron que diera un respingo, noto las caras de emoción de la mayoría y luego volteo a ver a los peleadores, a uno de ellos no lo reconocía para nada, pero, el otro era el actual campeón lo sabia por que lo había visto en algunas entrevistas en la televisión.

El combate duro muy poco y la pequeña rubia no pudo notar que "el campeón" fuera gran cosa, una vez mas miro el reloj y soltó un pesado suspiro ya que el tiempo parecía estar en su contra. Miro a Sasha quien peleaba con Mikasa por que al parecer le había quitado la bolsa de papas fritas, Eren estaba intentando entre el forcejeo de las chicas ver la pelea que estaba por comenzar, miro a Annie quien le decía algo a Mina que no puedo escuchar por barullo de la gente. Christa se levanto de su asiento y le dijo a Mina que iría a dar una vuelta ya que comenzaba a sofocarla tanta gente.

Salió del gimnasio y comenzó a caminar por el patio examinando el edificio, se notaba que no tenía mucho que había sido remodelado. Le dio la vuelta al edificio y se topo con un par de chicos de no mas de 17 años estaban platicando sobre los combates y que debían apurarse a volver, no le dio importancia y siguió su camino. No había gente en el patio, Christa imagino que era por que la mayoría de la gente si estaba ahí para ver los combates, no como ella, que había ido con la esperanza de pasar tiempo con la persona que le gustaba, suspiro pensando en como las cosas no habían salido para nada como había planeado y ahora estaba mortalmente aburrida buscando como distraerse, aunque también podía volver al despacho. Mientras los meditaba un sujeto con un gafas de sol se adelanto y subió unas escaleras más adelante, Christa observo que a un lado había un letrero con una flecha que apuntaba hacia arriba y decía "Baños" iba a continuar su camino cuando escucho un grito.

La pequeña rubia se apresuro a subir las escaleras rumbo al lugar de donde había provenido aquel grito, solo subió un piso cuando llego a donde estaban los sanitarios, vio como el hombre gafas salía alterado de lado de los hombres.

–H-hay una persona en el suelo. –dijo el hombre señalando la puerta de la que había salido.

Christa no lo pensó dos veces y entro al lugar, ahí encontró a un chico con traje de karate tumbado boca abajo, se acerco a el y le tomo el pulso.

–Esta muerto…

Christa le había al señor que había encontrado a la victima que fuera con los organizadores del evento a informarles de lo sucedido, ella se había quedado examinando el cuerpo y llamo por celular a Ymir y Annie para informarles de lo sucedido, la pecosa aviso que iría de inmediato, mientras que Annie, Mina y Sasha llegaron en seguida, seguidas por Mikasa y Eren quienes ya habían pedido que no dejaran entrar o salir a nadie y que en base a los boletos vendidos se sacara un calculo de las personas dentro del gimnasio.

Mina estaba tomando fotografías de la escena mientras que Sasha buscaba indicios que pudieran ayudare a resolver el caso. Aunque Ymir y Annie se referían a Mina y Sasha como sus asistentes realmente tenían un trabajo mas importante para el cual estaban totalmente capacitadas, ellas eran peritos, y bastante buenas, sobre todo Sasha era casi como un perro de rastreo, nunca se le escapada ni una pista, seguridad publica ya le había ofrecido un puesto en el departamento de investigación criminal -al que pertenecían Eren, Mikasa y Armin- pero lo había rechazado ya que en el pasado su padre había tenido un problema con algunos policías.

Christa ya había terminado de examinar el cadáver solo estaba esperando que Annie terminara de hablar -mas bien discutir- con Mikasa para poder darle el resultado. Mientras observaba como "intercambiaban ideas" la puerta del baño se abrió y una ansiosa alta castaña entro en escena.

–¿Cómo va la investigación? –pregunto la pecosa acercándose a su doctora favorita.

–Ya identificamos a la victima. –le informo Eren quien ya estaba cansado de estar siendo ignorado.

–¿Y quien es? –pregunto Ymir.

–Es un participante del torneo de hoy. –le comento el castaño– Uno de los favoritos para ganar el primer lugar, decían que incluso era mejor que el actual campeón.

– ¿Alguien le tenia resentimiento? –pregunto Ymir mientras se acercaba a ver el cuerpo.

–Según su entrenador el chico era bastante agradable, nadie lo odiaba. –le informo Eren.

–Causa de la muerte. –le pidió la morena a Christa.

–Traumatismo craneoencefálico. –se agacho y le señalo un golpe en la frente de la victima– Como podrás notar en la parte frontal derecha del cráneo tiene un gran hematoma que se produjo ante mortem. Pero esa no es la herida letal –Christa removió un poco de cabello del chico mostrando el cuero cabelludo y una perforación– esta es la herida letal.

–Una lesión primaria. –dijo Annie quien ya estaba observando el cuerpo.

–Un impacto mecánico directo y dinámico. –dijo Christa– El daño en parte fue absorbido por el cuero cabelludo y cráneo –deslizo sus dedos por esa zona del cráneo– lo cual le produjo esta deformación. –a juzgar por la dimensión y profundidad es algo similar a un pica hielos lo que causo la perforación.

–Pero un pica hielos no pudo causar la deformación del cráneo. –cometo Mikasa.

–Por lo que puedo notar –dijo Christa quitándose los guantes de látex que tenía ya varios minutos que se había puesto– la intención del asesino era matar a la victima con el objeto punzante, pero por algún motivo se vio forzado a usar un segundo objeto que causo la deformación.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que falleció la victima? –pregunto Ymir.

–Pues… –Christa observo el cuerpo– por el tono grisáceo y morado de su piel, la rigidez, la relajación muscular, la palidez en sus labios y el leve hundimiento de sus ojos, tendrá entre 30 y 40 minutos muerto.

–Cuando nosotras llegamos el torneo tenía 20 minutos de haber comenzado. –comento Mina.

–Estuvimos 15 minutos en las gradas antes de que Christa nos llamara. –añadió Sasha.

–Eso significa que la victima fue asesinada poco antes de que empezara el torneo. –calculo Ymir.

–Eren, trae al entrenador. –pidió Mikasa, el chico solo puso cara de fastidio antes de salir del baño.

–¿Qué pistas encontraron? –le pregunto Annie a Mina y Sasha.

–En realidad esta limpio el lugar. –comento Sasha– Esta lleno de huellas dactilares por que es un lugar publico. En el suelo solo encontré este lente de contacto –le mostro la bolsa transparente en la que había guardado la cajita– este pañuelo sucio –también se la mostro a su jefa– y la mochila de la victima que tenia dentro unos jeans, una playera, un par de tenis y un estuche de plástico, es el de los lentes de contacto.

–Muéstrame las fotos. –le pidió Ymir a Mina.

–Mantente al margen Ymir. –le dijo Annie tomando las fotos– Este caso es mio.

–¿A ti quien te llamo? –le pregunto la asiática a la rubia– Es el deber de la policía resolver este caso.

–¿Qué no es tu día libre? –pregunto con fastidio Annie– Ackerman…

–Aunque no este en servicio es mi obligación proteger y servir, Leonhardt. –le respondió Mikasa.

Una vez mas el ambiente se puso tenso mientras ambas chicas se miraban fijamente intentando aniquilarse con la mirada. Mina y Sasha retrocedieron mientras que Ymir suspiro con fastidio.

–De haber sabido que este seria uno de los combates Leonhardt contra Ackerman me hubiera quedado en la oficina. –comento la pecosa mientras se recargaba en una pared.

–¿Siempre es así cuando se encuentran? –la cuestiono la pequeña rubia.

–Si, por desgracia… –Ymir miro una vez más el cuerpo y noto algo extraño– ¿Qué es esa arena cerca de la victima?

–Parece arena de playa –comento Sasha– tome una muestra –le comento mientras le mostraba un tubo de cristal donde tenia algo de arena.

–¿Por qué había arena cerca de la victima? –pregunto Ymir– Y además es arena de playa, la mas cercana esta…

–50 kilómetros. –comento Christa.

–¿No había sobre la victima? –le pregunto la pecosa.

–Si… –la pequeña rubia la miro a los ojos poniéndola un tanto incomoda– en la deformación, al deslizar mis dedos pude sentirla.

Ymir iba a comentar algo mas cuando la puerta se abrió, era Jaeger junto con el entrenador del fallecido, además del vigilante del edificio. El entrenador declaro que el chico había llegado al igual que los demás de su escuela de karate 1 hora antes de que iniciara el torneo, pero 10 minutos antes de que el evento empezara había desaparecido, como aun no le tocaba combatir no había mandado a nadie a buscarlo.

El guardia declaro que varios chicos habían ido a esa parte del edificio antes de que iniciara el evento, pero eso había sido antes de que la victima fuera a aquella zona y cuando lo hizo estaba acompañado, luego de eso 5 personas había ido a esa parte de la estructura, pero como el baño estaba en la parte trasera del lugar no sabia quienes habían ido al baño. Junto con Eren y Mikasa señalo a las 5 personas que habían salido luego de la victima, la primera una chica que dijo que efectivamente había ido al baño pero no vio nada extraño y nunca se topo con la victima, otros 2 eran los chicos que había visto Christa pero ellos afirmaban no haber ido al sanitario, ellos habían estado fumando cerca de las escaleras, mostraron el paquete de cigarros y encendedor como prueba. La siguiente había sido Christa y finalmente el que había encontrado el cadáver.

Quienes tenían la cuartada menos solida eran la chica y los dos chicos, pero por el tiempo de muerte solo la chica pudo haber sido la asesina.

–No. La muerte se produjo aquí. –comento Mikasa– El cuerpo no muestra signos de haber sido movido luego de su deceso.

–Además, el chico practicaba karate –Annie vio a la sospechosa– fácilmente pudo defenderse de ella.

–Pero el golpe en la frente… –interrumpió Eren– Pudo ser para inmovilizarlo y que le fuese más fácil al asesino matar a la victima.

–Aun así, estamos en el baño de mujeres. –le dijo Mikasa– No creo que ella se arriesgara a que llegara algún testigo la viera entrar o salir del baño de hombres.

–O incluso que la encontraran dentro del baño. –agrego Annie.

–¿Entonces? –pregunto Eren.

–¿Buscaron pistas en los cubículos? –le pregunto Ymir a Sasha.

–Sí –respondió de inmediato la castaña.

–¿A fondo? –la interrogo una vez mas.

Sasha observo una vez mas aquel lugar, el piso, las paredes a la victima, la arena y luego a sus jefas, de repente sintió que algo no andaba bien ahí, y si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida era en confiar en sus presentimientos. Miro a Ymir y negó con la cabeza, fue hacia el maletín del equipo forense y se coloco otro par de guantes de látex.

–Ahora que lo pienso… –Annie miro al guardia de seguridad– usted dijo que la victima no vino solo, ¿verdad?

–N-no. –respondió el sujeto– El venia con otro chico.

–¿Le seria posible identificarlo? –lo cuestiono Mikasa.

–Claro. –respondió enseguida el temeroso guardia.

Estaban por salir cuando un chico se asomo buscando a alguien, miro el cuerpo y después al entrenador, entonces entro mirando al suelo, tenia un par de sandalias y su traje blanco de karate. Los presentes lo reconocieron enseguida, era el actual campeón de karate.

–Entrenador… –comenzó a hablar– ¿Ya nos podemos retirar?

–Aun no. –respondió Eren– Estamos investigando el caso, asique aun no pueden retirarse.

–Es él. –dijo el guardia.

–¿El chico que venia con la victima? –pregunto Annie, el guardia asintió con la cabeza.

–Tenemos que hacerte algunas preguntas. –le dijo Mikasa al chico.

–¿Sobre que? –respondió aun con la mirada fija en el piso, se le notaba bastante incomodo y la razón era que sus compañeros de equipo lo habían obligado prácticamente a ir a la escena del crimen para preguntar si ya podían retirarse, el realmente deseaba estar ahí lo mas lejos posible y se le notaba bastante.

–El señor nos comenta –comenzó a hablar Mikasa refiriéndose al guardia– que tú acompañaste a la victima al baño antes de que empezara el torneo.

–S-sí. –respondió el chico– El vestidor era un desastre, asique mi compañero sugirió que viniéramos a cambiarnos aquí, yo termine rápido y regrese al gimnasio. Él se quedo porque no encontraba sus lentes de contacto en la mochila y no quería pelear con los lentes de aumento.

Christa se removió un poco incomoda en el lugar donde había estado parda recargada en la pared, al escuchar la ultima frase del chico, entonces miro a Ymir quien observaba de reojo el cuerpo de la victima. Había una clara contradicción en la declaración del chico.

–Sasha. –la llamo Annie– ¿Encontraste lentes de aumento o su estuche en la mochila de la victima?

–No. Solo estaba el estuche de lentes de contacto y estaban a la vista. –respondió la castaña desde el interior del segundo cubículo del baño.

–¿Entonces como es que lo viste con lentes de aumento? –pregunto Mikasa.

–E-es posible que el asesino se los llevara. –respondió el chico.

–Eso no es posible. –dijo el entrenador– Y lo sabes, él nunca traía los lentes de aumento a las competencias.

–Además –comenzó a hablar Annie– encontramos el estuche de los lentes de contacto de la victima en su mochila.

–E-eso… –intento responder el chico.

–Además es tal como lo dijo su entrenador –interrumpió Christa– la victima tenia puesto los lentes de contacto, aun tiene puesto uno. –señalo a la victima y cuando todos voltearon notaron que efectivamente, se veía algo movido, probablemente cuando lo atacaron se la había movido y caído el otro que había encontrado Sasha.

–¿Podrías mostrarnos tus pertenencias? –le pregunto Eren al chico.

–S-sí… –respondió el chico quien ya había comenzado a sudar bastante, incluso sus manos ya transpiraban– voy por mi mochila.

–No. –interrumpió Mikasa– Vaya usted. –le dijo al entrenador quien obedeció enseguida.

–Annie, encontré algo. –aviso Sasha.

Annie y Mikasa fueron a ver que era, ambas pusieron cara de sorpresa al asomarse al cubículo y le pidieron a Sasha que aun no saliera de ahí, el chico se ponía cada vez mas nervioso y miro hacia la puerta, lo que hizo que Mikasa se movilizara a obstruir el paso.

Cuando el entrenador regreso con la maleta procedieron a inspeccionar su contenido el cual era; un short de mezclilla, una botella de agua, un par de mancuernas de plástico gris con una especie de tapón blanco nada mas. No había nada que pudiera ser usado como arma.

–Una pesa menos que la otra –comento Mikasa con una mancuerna en cada mano.

–Aquí no esta el arma homicida. –concluyo Annie.

–E-es por que yo no lo hice.

–Tuviste que haber sido tú. –dijo Mikasa, eres el único que pudo hacerlo.

–Pero, no pueden asegurarlo. –dijo el chico rápidamente.

–Estoy casi segura de que fue lo que paso. –Annie lo miro fijamente– En realidad tu fuiste el que sugirió que vinieran a cambiarse aquí. Como la victima te tenia confianza estaba con la guardia baja, pero aun así el podía intentar defenderse cuando notara sus malas intenciones.

–Por eso espero a que el se distrajera colocándose sus lentes de contacto –continuo Mikasa con la explicación– y al ir a guardar el estuche en su mochila tu lo atacaste golpeándolo de frente cuando se giro hacia ti.

–Cuando el cayo al piso inconsciente –interrumpió Annie dedicándole una mirada de enojo a Mikasa– tomaste el arma homicida y le perforaste el cráneo.

–Pero algo no salió bien –prosiguió Mikasa– por lo que lo remataste con algún otro objeto, quizás con el que lo atacaste la primera vez.

–S-si es como dicen –hablo el chico– yo debería tener el arma y no hay nada así en mis cosas.

–Eso es verdad. –comento el entrenador– De aquí el se fue a los vestidores a guardas sus cosas y no las toco para nada según sus compañeros, les pregunte hace rato que fui por su mochila.

–¡Lo ven! –exclamo el chico– Y yo no tengo nada con lo cual hubiese podido herirlo como dicen.

Mientras habían examinado las cosas de aquel chico y al explicar lo que posiblemente había ocurrido ahí, Christa había estado observando todas y cada una de las expresiones de Ymir quien se veía bastante molesta. La pequeña rubia comprendió que la castaña que estaba a su lado sabia bien que había pasado en aquel lugar, pero se estaba reprimiendo, miro al cubículo donde Sasha se estaba asomando esperando a que le dijeran que podía salir.

–Tengo una pregunta para ti. –hablo Annie– ¿Por qué en tu mochila no hay mas que un short?

–¿Ah? Pues… –comenzó a hablar el chico– porque me cambie de ropa para el torneo.

–¿Pero solo traías un short puesto? –pregunto Mikasa.

–Y-yo… –el chico no pudo terminar su frase.

–¿Sera por que tuviste que deshacerte de tu playera? –volvió a cuestionarlo Mikasa– Sasha…

Sasha salió de aquel cubículo mostrando una playera blanca empapada con manchas rojas -deslavadas por haber estado en el agua- con forma de salpicadura.

–¿Esa playera le pertenece? –preguntó Sasha.

El chico se puso todo pálido y no pudo decir nada, el entrenador confirmo haberlo visto con una playera así antes del torneo. Lo más probable era que al hacer el análisis de la sangre que no alcanzo a limpiarse el resultado seria que era de la victima.

–Bien, ahora que lo resolvieron… –hablo por fin Ymir– ¿le puedo agregar algo a su deducción? –Annie y Mikasa se vieron serias y luego a Ymir, entonces asintieron con la cabeza– Tal como dijeron el espero a que se distrajera la victima y lo ataco, seguramente uso una de las mancuernas de ahí –señalo el par que estaba en el suelo con el resto de las cosas de el asesino– al analizarla seguramente se encontrara algún rastro de sangre. El tomo una barrita rígida de metal o clavo para asesinar a la victima, pero como cuando esta nervioso suda y eso incluye sus manos el objeto punzante se le resbalaba por lo que tal volviste a tomar la mancuerna para clavar de manera efectiva el objeto metálico pero con tal fuerza que le deformaste el cráneo. Estoy segura que la forma de la mancuerna va a coincidir con la herida en la cabeza. Al darte cuenta de que te habías salpicado con la sangre de la victima te quitaste la playera y debido al los nervios la ocultaste en el deposito del tercer cubículo que fue donde la encontró Sasha, ocultaste el arma dentro de una de las mancuernas ya que son de las que se rellenan, estoy segura que la que Mikasa dijo que pesaba menos es la que usaste tanto para atacar a la victima como para ocultar el objeto punzante. Una vez que creíste que todo estaba en orden, te pusiste tu uniforme de karate y te reuniste con tus compañeros como si nada, confiando que no encontraríamos ni tu playera ni el arma homicida.

El chico abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y observo como Annie tomaba una de las mancuernas y le quito el tapón blanco la puso de cabeza dejando salir arena de su interior y junto con ella un clavo de 10 centímetros, estaba cubierto de sangre y arena que se había pegado.

–Eso resuelve el misterio de la arena. –susurro Christa.

–Tendrás que acompañarnos. –dijo Eren sacando las esposas.

El chico retrocedió y luego avanzo hacia adelante no importándole que Mikasa estuviera en medio le lanzo una patada que la asiática que preparo para contratacar, pero Annie se puso en medio bloqueando el golpe y con un rápido movimiento tomo de la cabeza al chico y los azoto en el suelo inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo. Annie miro a Mikasa y luego le sonrió de manera burlona a lo que la pelinegra le respondió con una mirada fulminante, Eren se acerco y esposo al adolorido chico…

–Y al final… –dijo Ymir arrancando su auto– Todo fue por que quería conservar su titulo como campeón de karate.

–No me parece que algo así sea un motivo valido para matar a alguien. –comento Christa.

–No existe un motivo valido para eso. –Ymir freno y miro la luz roja del semáforo– ¿No crees?

–Supongo que tienes razón. –la pequeña rubia soltó una risita.

Al final el torneo había sido suspendido, Annie se había ido con Sasha y Mina a celebrar que le había ganado a Mikasa, aunque realmente había sido un empate. Christa miro a Ymir quien seguía con la vista fija al frente y pensó que si ella se hubiera encargado del caso se habría resuelto enseguida.

La luz se puso verde y el auto prosiguió con su camino, la castaña tenia pensado que ya que aun faltaba para que la jornada laboral terminara debían volver al despacho a ver si alguien llegaba con algún caso que ella pudiera resolver, esa era la razón por la que le había pedido a Christa que regresara con ella, la pequeña lo sabia y realmente no le importaba, solo quería pasar tiempo con ella. Al llegar al edificio donde trabajaban Christa miro el reloj calculando cuanto tiempo quedaba para idear una excusa que le sirviera para estar más tiempo con la pecosa.

–¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto Ymir– ¿ya te quieres ir?

–No. –respondió enseguida la rubia– Solo veía cuanto tiempo teníamos para conseguirte un caso.

–Conseguirnos. –la corrigió Ymir mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Ymir se bajo del auto y dio la vuelta para ir a donde estaba Christa cuando un sujeto se puso frente a ella y comenzó a decirle algo, al ver esto Christa se bajo sola del vehículo y se puso junto a Ymir.

–¿Entonces? –pregunto el señor.

–Claro que lo hare. –respondió Ymir.

–Muchas gracias, entonces te hare el deposito del 50% –comento el señor y se fue.

–¿Qué quería? –pregunto la pequeña rubia.

–Dice que recibió amenazas de muerte, quiere que vayamos a investigar. –respondió Ymir.

–Al otro lado del país. –respondió Ymir– Serán como unas vacaciones. –le comento.

–¿Vacaciones investigando un caso? –cuestiono Christa. Pero entonces la idea de viajar sola con Ymir le pareció realmente muy buena, podría estar con ella en algún lugar posiblemente romántico.

–Le avisare a Annie. –comento la pecosa.

–¿Para que cuide el despacho?

–No. –saco su celular– Ella también va, Saha y Mina igual.

–¡¿Que?! –exclamo Christa.

–El cliente quiere que se resuelva rápido asique requiere de todo el despacho. –la castaña estaba escribiendo un mensaje de texto.

–Creí que solo seriamos nosotras. –dijo la rubia en voz alta sin poder evitar sonar desilusionada.

–¿Eh? –la miro Ymir– Suenas decepcionada. –la miro unos segundos y vio el rostro de la pequeña algo triste, entonces sonrió burlona– ¿Acaso te gusto?

Al notar como la cara de Christa se ponía roja, Ymir se puso nervioso y sintió como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. La pequeña rubia miro a la castaña quien se veía bastante sorprendida al estar segura de la respuesta positiva de Christa. Miro su celular y lo guardo para luego ponerle llave al automóvil.

–C-creo que deberíamos tomarnos la tarde libre, –dijo Ymir– mañana nos iremos temprano.

–Esta bien –dijo Christa algo decepcionada al no encontrar alguna excusa para permanecer ahí, pero tenía razón la castaña con respecto a descansar para el viaje.

Christa se despidió de Ymir y se fue. La pecosa la vio irse hasta desaparecer de su vista y luego subió hasta su departamento, al entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de si se desplomo en el piso con la cara completamente roja y son sonrisa nerviosa, aun no creía que su pequeña doctora forense sintiera eso por ella y menos creía que algún día alguien lograra ponerla así de nerviosa y feliz…

* * *

**Mamba Negra 1: **Pues, gracias por promocionarlo, y supongo que tienes razón es mas especial por que es algo que me fascina y conozco, lo que lo hace algo mas realista :3

**Guest: **Ahí esta la continuación, gracias por comentar.

**Scarlet Abadeer: **Gracias por leer y la verdad intento hacer lo posible por que tenga coherencia y no dejar ningún detalle al azar. Si tengo errores (los mas notorios que me como las tildes, pero es un problema que tengo desde hace muchísimo tiempo y me cuesta corregir). Hmmm… quizás si meta otras parejas, pero aun no tengo idea de cuales o como, mientras te dejo un MikasaxAnnie xD aunque creo que no es precisamente lo que esperabas.

**meli: ** No se su sentirme culpable por distraerte o contenta por que te gusto la historia lo suficiente como para leerte los dos de corrido en tu trabajo xD pues ahí esta la continuación y espero que te gustara.

**Bants: ** La idea es ir haciendo poco a poco los casos algo mas complicados, gracias por leer.

**Marysoph: **Pues no precisamente (criminóloga en realidad) pues aparentemente por la cantidad de comentarios si continuare escribiéndola. Y espero este capitulo fuese de tu agrado.

**Okisawa Hinari: **Eso espero, o mejor, que bueno que te gustaran y las actualizaciones serán semanales, ya sea viernes, sábado o domingo.

**meli010956: **si trato de hacerlos lo mas detallado posible, la idea es que sea también realista eso hace que el lector se meta mas en la historia, lo se, la cuestión del romance no avanza mucho, pero se acaban de conocer D; no las puedo encerrar solas en una habitación tan rápido (creo). Y si quizás luego meta otra pareja, pero ya veré luego por que ya avance unos capítulos.

**Lalalalala(¿?): **En realidad criminóloga que escribe fics xD gracias por leer y espero que te gustase la actualización.

**mazaka-san: **Gracias por leer, aquí te dejo la continuación, espero que te guste.

**Laabii262: **Me esfuerzo por que sean interesantes, y si se que es algo raro ver una trama así, y cuando las hay es muy raro que detallen las cosas por lo mismo estoy intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible, pronto habrá mas, estoy buscando la manera de dedicarle mas a la pareja y menos a los casos, ya veré la manera, gracias por leer.


	5. File 04

Antes que nada les debo una disculpa por que debí haber actualizado el fin de semana, pero me asignaron una misión suicida y no me había sido posible tocar una computadora hasta el día de ayer, pero mi conexión era un asco y no me dejo subir el capitulo hasta hoy, lo mas seguro es que esta semana este subiendo el capitulo 5 el domingo, una vez mas una disculpa y los dejo con el capitulo.

**Disclaimer**

Shigeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime-sensei.

* * *

**File 04:**

**Habitación cerrada (El homicidio)**

Ymir y Annie tenían una cara muy notoria de fastidio mientras observaban el portón del lugar en el que habían solicitado sus servicios, Christa estaba observando el entorno boscoso que rodeaba la casa de 2 pisos, Sasha tenía ya varios minutos quejándose de hambre y Mina hacia lo posible por ignorarla leyendo "Crimen y castigo". Habían pasado 12 horas en el tren que las había llevado a aquel lugar, ya que el cliente les había enviado los boletos diciendo que era la única manera de llegar al lugar, por eso habían terminado retrasando su salida, en un principio pesaban salir a las 4 de la mañana, pero terminaron abordando el tren a las 8 de la noche. En un principio a todas les había parecido una excelente manera de viajar, pero al final las cinco habían terminado hastiadas de tan largo paseo.

Ymir se acerco una vez mas al timbre con la intención de presionarlo, pero no fue necesario ya que un señor se acerco para abrirles. Cada una tomo su maleta y siguieron al amable señor al interior de la casa. Subieron las escaleras y les señalo las dos habitaciones para invitados que ocuparían. Cada habitación tenia tres camas y ellas eran cinco, Christa miro a Ymir quien le preguntaba a su guía donde se encontraba el dueño del lugar, Sasha y Mina entraron a una de las habitaciones, mientras que Annie apreciaba la cara de pánico de la pequeña rubia, se acerco a ella y le puso su mano en uno de sus hombros e hizo algo que casi nunca hacia, sonreír, luego se dio la vuelta y entro en la misma habitación que Sasha y Mina. El corazón casi se le sale cuando Ymir le dijo; "Parece que la otra es nuestra enana".

Christa estaba tan contenta que no le importo ser llamada de esa manera, entraron a la habitación y la pequeña dejo sus cosas en la cama más cercana a la ventana, se asomo apreciando el patio tarsero de la casa, había una gran fuente cuadrada con un ángel de tamaño aparentemente mediano en cada esquina y uno mas grande en el centro, varios rosales pegados a la enorme reja metálica de lado derecho y de lado izquierdo abarcando el resto de los limites de la propiedad un laberinto que le hizo recordar al de la película "el resplandor". Ymir se acerco con curiosidad para ver que tenía tan entretenida a su pequeña compañera.

–Toda la propiedad esta cercada. –comento la castaña.

–Eso parece. –dijo Christa alejándose de la ventana–¿Crees que nos tome mucho tiempo resolver esto?

–No estoy segura, aun no conozco todos los detalles del caso. –le respondió Ymir– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Porque a pesar de estar algo descuidado el lugar, es bastante lindo.

–¿Lindo? –pregunto confundida la pecosa. De lo poco que había visto ella del lugar le parecía mas tétrico que lindo, y hasta cierto punto la hacia sentir bastante intranquila. "¿Qué clase de gustos tenia aquella enana?" pensó, casi al momento una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar lo que había pasado dos días atrás, ella le gustaba a la pequeña rubia, y siendo ese el caso no era extraño que aquella tétrica casa le pareciera linda.

Ymir le iba a decir algo a la pequeña para molestarla pero Annie entro la habitación de forma repentina con la esperanza de encontrar a sus compañeras en alguna situación que en el futuro pudiera usar para su beneficio, pero no fue así, decepcionada le dijo a su socia que el cliente las estaba solicitando en la sala. Annie salió seguida por la castaña dejando sola a Christa en el cuarto buscando entre sus cosas una cámara fotográfica, ya que quería fotos de aquella fuente.

Ymir y Annie se reunieron en la sala con la persona que las había contratado, mientras que Christa, Mina y Sasha exploraban aquel amplio caserón. Debían familiarizarse rápidamente con el lugar para evitar cualquier tipo de tragedia. Aparentemente el dueño no acostumbraba a pasar mucho tiempo por ahí, ya que todas las personas con las que se encontraron en aquel lugar comentaron que su jefe los había llevado de otras propiedades que él tenia para darle mantenimiento al lugar.

Christa tomaba fotos de todo lo que le llamara la atención, camino al patio frontal donde le había parecido haber visto otra escultura, no sabia de que era ya que habían pasado muy rápido por ahí. Mientras caminaba observaba en la pantalla de su cámara digital las fotos que había tomado, la mayoría eran de pinturas que había visto en el interior de la casa y una que otra escultura y figuras de porcelana, cuando ya casi había terminado de ver todas las fotos, se detuvo dándose cuenta de que eran ángeles, todo a lo que le había tomado fotos tenían o eran ángeles, ladeo la cabeza mientras se preguntaba si el cliente era religioso o solo le gustaban ese tipo de imágenes. Christa reanudo el paso y llego a la escultura que le faltaba por fotografiar. Estaba cubierta de musgo, por lo que en un principio no se había percatado de la aterradora forma, dio un pequeño saltito y reprimió un grito solo dejando escapar un gemido.

Aquella escultura era -al igual que las demás en la propiedad- de un ángel, pero esta tenia una cara siniestra y por alguna razón sus ojos se veían perturbadores, la pequeña rubia bajo la vista a la placa que tenia a sus pies aquella siniestra figura y decía: "Soberbia- Lucifer". Christa se dio la vuelta topándose con una sujeto de cara larga y piel pálida, no pudo emitir ningún sonido debido al miedo que estaba sintiendo por lo que solo se quedo con la mirada fija –y rostro aterrado- en la persona frente a ella.

–Es el único que queda. –comento aquel hombre pálido.

–¿Ah? –fue lo único que salió de los temblorosos labios de Christa.

–Eran siete. –comento el sujeto quitándose los guantes de jardinería– El dueño anterior tenia por toda la propiedad una envidiable colección de los siete pecados capitales. Pero cuando el murió y su hijo heredo el lugar comenzó a remplazar una por una las figuras y pinturas que su padre dejo.

–El aspecto lúgubre de la propiedad… –dijo Christa.

–Al dueño anterior le gustaba. –se giro el delgado hombre y señalo el techo de la casa.

La pequeña rubia miro lo que le estaban señalando y se topo con siete gárgolas a lo largo de la edificación. Las siete tenían ciertos rasgos que la hicieron deducir que representaban a los pecados capitales "Esas no las quitara por que lo protegen" pensó, vagamente recordaba haber visto un documental sobre gárgolas donde decían que era una especie de espantapájaros pero para espíritus malignos.

–Esas son las únicas que permanecerán en la propiedad según me dijo el jefe. –dijo aquel sujeto confirmando lo que ya había pensado la pequeña.

Christa quería hacer mas preguntas pero se vio interrumpida por la llegada de un automóvil de el bajaron 2 hombres jóvenes y una adolescente de aparentes 16 años. El hombre pálido corrió a abrirles la reja y lo primero que uno de los jóvenes pregunto fue:

–¿Y las otras esculturas? –se le notaba bastante preocupado al joven.

–Su padre ya se deshizo de ellas. –respondió sujeto que había estado haciéndole compañía a la pequeña rubia.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamo el otro joven– El dijo que no lo haría aun y que podríamos llevárnoslas.

Ambos jóvenes no esperaron a que les respondieran, entraron apresuradamente a la casa dejando a la chica en el portón, ella no parecía para nada interesada en lo que había pasado con las esculturas ya que picaba la pantalla de su celular -Christa supuso que escribiendo un mensaje de texto- con un semblante despreocupado.

Los jóvenes irrumpieron en la sala donde Ymir y Annie estaban terminando de escuchar los detalles del caso. El hombre de cabello canoso, semblante severo y bastante corpulento les pidió a la castaña y la rubia que comenzaran a trabajar y que mas tarde continuarían platicando. Mientras salían del lugar escucharon como aquellos jóvenes molestos le reclamaban a su padre por las esculturas de su difunto abuelo, sin darle importancia fueron a buscar al resto de su equipo de trabajo. Sasha se la había pasado la parte del comedor y la cocina por lo que fue la primera con la que se reunieron, Mina bajaba las escaleras cuando se disponían a ir al patio trasero.

–¿Y bien? –pregunto Annie.

–Ya memoricé todo el lugar. –comento Mina– La planta baja se compone solo de la enorme sala donde estaban ustedes, el comedor, la cocina, el cuarto de lavado y este recibidor que solo tiene estas amplias escaleras. –señalo detrás de ella– La segunda planta tiene 12 habitaciones, 2 baños y un enorme estudio-biblioteca con un balcón. Eso sin contar el garaje y los patios frontal y trasero.

–¿Nada fuera de lo normal? –pregunto Sasha.

–No debería. –interrumpió Ymir mientras buscaba con la mirada a Christa– El cliente dice que no frecuenta mucho este lugar por que se siente incomodo aquí, por lo que si quieren hacerle algo seria el ultimo lugar donde los buscarían.

–No había nada sospechoso. –le dijo Mina a Sasha.

–Creo que no deberíamos descartar la posibilidad de que pudieran buscarlo aquí. –comento Annie.

La pequeña rubia entro al caserón con la chica que aun seguía con la vista fija en su celular, en cuanto vio a sus compañeras de trabajo fue hacia ellas y les conto sobre las fotos que había tomado.

Luego de escuchar a Christa, todas fueron a la habitación que les tocaba a Ymir y ella, la pecosa les conto como estaba la situación. El dueño de aquel lugar era un político importante de la zona y 3 meses atrás recibió la primera carta amenazadora que decía que en las próximas elecciones no debía relegirse o sufriría un accidente. Conforme paso el tiempo las cartas se volvían cada vez más agresivas ya que el cliente se negaba a cumplir lo que le estaban pidiendo, a pesar de eso todo iba dirigido a su persona ya que nunca mencionaban que su familia fuera a pagar las consecuencias. Les había proporcionado un portafolios repleto de perfiles de los posibles culpables.

Pasaron toda la mañana encerradas revisando los documentos que les habían dado, pero no tenían ninguna pista de que alguno de ellos pudiera ser el culpable, tenían que resolverlo rápido ya que las elecciones serian a mediados de la siguiente semana. Solo salieron de aquella habitación para comer, fue un almuerzo bastante incomodo ya que los hijos del cliente se la pasaban reclamando y quejándose de que había destrozado la propiedad de su abuelo. Ellas habían sido presentadas como amigas lejanas de la familia ya que aquel hombre mayor no quería que nadie supiera sobre las cartas que le habían estado enviando, al parecer el presentarlas así no importaba mucho ya que los jóvenes no les prestaban atención.

Por la tarde decidieron descansar un rato, por lo menos Mina y Sasha que fueron a su habitación al sacar parte de su equipaje. Ymir y Annie continuaron revisando los papeles, mientras que Christa intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda ya que por ratos regresaba a su mente la escultura que había visto por la mañana. Annie se dio cuenta de ello, pero decidió ayudar a su socia saliendo de la habitación con la excusa de ir a la suya para ordenar lo que había llevado.

Desde que conocía a Ymir nunca le había conocido alguna pareja, y parecía no tener intenciones de buscar una, por algún tiempo ella, Mina y Sasha estuvieron presentándole varias personas con la esperanza de que la pecosa se interesara en alguien y saliera de su mundo lleno de crimen, era su trabajo, pero aun así no era sano solo estar pensando en eso. Desde que Christa había comenzado a trabajar con ellas había notado que la pequeña tenía cierto interés por su socia, pero no hizo nada hasta que noto que poco a poco Ymir comenzó a interesarse en la pequeña doctora rubia.

Christa observo a Ymir leyendo con detenimiento la información del portafolios y torció la boca, cuando la castaña trabajaba, parecía que no existía nada ni nadie, solo el caso en el que estaba trabajando. La pequeña rubia se acerco a la morena y se aclaro la garganta llamando su atención, sus miradas chocaron y Christa sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y el calor subía a sus mejillas. Intento pensar en algo que decir pero no logro formar algún pensamiento coherente.

–La escultura. –dijo lo primero que le paso por la cabeza.

–¿Que? –pregunto Ymir sin dejar de verla.

Christa fue hacia el buro donde había dejado su cámara y le mostro la foto a Ymir, ella solo vio la imagen con evidente desinterés, la pequeña rubia le conto lo que se había asustado cuando vio esa escultura y lo que le había contado el jardinero. La castaña le devolvió la cámara y con su mano despeinó a Christa mientras se burlaba de ella por ser miedosa. De alguna manera y entre quejas y forcejeos por parte de la mas bajita, Ymir termino haciéndole cosquillas y cayendo sobre una de las camas, dejaron de reír y se miraron fijamente, la castaña se acerco a Christa y rozó sus labios con los suyos y justo cuando estaban por juntarlos, escucharon como tocaron la puerta, una chica con el traje típico de sirvienta les aviso que la cena estaba servida. Bajaron juntas sin decir ni una sola palabras, ambas estaban sonrojadas, pero en la pequeña rubia era mas notorio que en la castaña. Al llegar al comedor donde se toparon con el resto de sus compañeras, el cliente y sus hijos quienes aun se veían bastante molestos. El hombre mayor pregunto sin entrar en detalles como iban con los documentos que les había dado. Ymir contesto que ya habían revisado más de 50% pero aun no había ningún progreso.

Terminando la cena fueron a la habitación de Annie, Sasha y Mina, estuvieron intercambiando ideas un rato y luego Ymir fue a su habitación por el maletín para seguir con la investigación. En el trayecto le pareció escuchar música clásica que provenía de algún lugar cerca de las escaleras. Siguió el sonido atreves de pasillo y cuando llego al origen del ruido se topo con una puerta cerrada frente a los escalones que iban a la primer planta, según lo que la pecosa recordaba que había dicho Mina aquel lugar debía ser el despacho del cliente. No le dio importancia, se a su habitación, tomo el portafolios y regreso con su equipo de trabajo.

Mientras revisaban los pocos documentos que habían dejado pendientes, escucharon murmullos lejanos y como tocaban una puerta. Aquello las hizo salir de la habitación, atravesaron rápidamente el pasillo topándose con los 3 hijos del cliente, el mayordomo que las había recibido y 2 de las sirvientas.

–¿Qué sucede? –les pregunto Annie.

–Es el jefe. –respondió una de las sirvientas– Ha estado en su habitación desde que termino la cena. –al escuchar eso Ymir vio la hora en su reloj, ya habían pasado 4 horas desde entonces –Venia a entregarle su medicamento de las 22:30, estuve tocando la puerta un buen rato y al no recibir respuesta llame a Sebastian –se refirió al mayordomo que las había recibido por la mañana.

–Desgraciadamente el jefe no nos permite tener una copia de la llave de su despacho. –comento aquel señor.

Los hijos del cliente insistían en tocar la puerta y llamar a su padre, Ymir les pidió que se hicieran a un lado y junto con Annie patearon una y otra vez hasta que la cerradura metálica se quebró y la puerta de madera solida se desplomo de manera estrepitosa. El alto volumen de la música hizo que todos se taparan los oídos con sus manos al instante, pero al ver la escena frente a ellos las retiraron. El hombre que las había mandado a llamar para que investigaran quien quería hacerle daño estaba boca abajo en el piso cerca de su escritorio, Christa casi corrió hacia el y escucho como uno de los hijos del señor gritaba "Hay que llamar a la policía". La pequeña rubia le tomo el pulso mientras Sasha apagaba el mini-componente. Christa se volteo hacia los presentes y negó con la cabeza.

Lo que en un principio había sido una investigación por amenazas de muerte acababa de convertirse en un caso de homicidio…

* * *

**Okisawa Hinari: **¿Lost Girl? Te seré sincera no se que sea, ¿serias tan amable de ilustrarme? Gracias por leer.

**Laabii262: **Ya las puse en una habitación juntas, pero el deber llama xD gracias por leer.

**Marysoph: **Que bueno que te encanto, es que en la vida real los romances no avanzan tan rápido, te dejo el nuevo capitulo con otro pequeño avance YumiKuri xD

**Scarlet Abadeer: **Quizás mas adelante pase algo romántico, pero estoy indecisa con que pareja meter, y gracias por mandarme saludos xD desde mi amado país.

**Guest**: Gracias por leer, ojala te guste esta continuación.

**Uchiha mikasA: **Gracias por leer, espero te guste la continuación y si ando viendo que otra pareja meto aun estoy muy indecisa al respecto.


	6. File 05

Una vez mas me volví a tardar pero es que al final me enrede mucho, disculpen las posibles faltas ortográficas, ahora si ni tiempo de checarlo tuve, nos vemos el fin de semana (espero) con el próximo capitulo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Shingeki no kyojin y menos sus personajes son de mi autoria xD

* * *

**File 05:**

**Habitación cerrada (La resolución)**

–¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó el inspector Levi Rivaille con un tono de voz bastante molesto, aunque normal para quienes lo conocían– Su "zona de trabajo" esta muy lejos de aquí.

–Si, también es un gusto volver a verte. –le respondió Ymir sarcásticamente.

Luego de 1 hora la policía había llegado al lugar de los hechos, por ser un lugar alejado les tocaría trabajar con "personal" distinto al que acostumbraban, pero eso no significaba que fuesen desconocidos ya que en ocasiones anteriores –aunque escasas– les había tocado trabajar con el "inspector con cara de maleante" como cariñosamente había apodado el equipo de Ymir a Levi. Los primeros casos en los que participaron ambos equipos fueron casi como los enfrentamientos de Annie contra Mikasa, pero no tardo mucho Levi en reconocer que eran buenas y dejarlas resolver los casos y solo meterse si era necesarios, aunque eso casi nunca pasaba.

–Petra. –llamo a una oficial que siempre iba con el– Que los peritos comiencen el trabajo.

–No te preocupes Rivaille, mi equipo ya esta terminando de buscar indicios. –le comento Annie.

–Entonces mandaremos el cuerpo con el forense. –dijo Petra.

–No es necesario. –salió la doctora de la habitación quitándose sus guantes de látex– Ya lo hice.

–¿Ya termino Sasha de anotar todo? –le pregunto Ymir a Christa.

–Sí. –respondió la pequeña rubia.

–¿Quién es la enana? –cuestiono el malhumorado pelinegro.

Christa frunció el ceño y no contesto la pregunta. Ymir se puso frente a Levi, puso su mano sobre su cabeza y sonrió burlonamente.

–¿Qué no es tu hermana perdida? –dijo la pecosa.

Petra se puso pálida, Annie puso su mano en su rostro negando con la cabeza, Christa no estaba segura de si reírse o enojarse más. Rivaille torció la boca, desenfundó rápidamente su pistola y apunto a la frente a Ymir.

–Quita tu asquerosa mano de mi cabeza. –ordeno– A menos que quieras una bala en tu cerebro.

–No puedes hacerlo eres un oficial. –lo reto Ymir– Ya sabes… proteger y servir –canturreó burlona la castaña muy segura de que no haría nada.

Christa estaba sorprendida por la escena frente a ella, se giro para ver el interior de la habitación viendo como Sasha y Mina revisaban las anotaciones que habían hecho sobre el caso, el resto de las personas de la mansión estaban en la sala esperando a rendir declaración, los oficiales que venían con aquel pequeño y gruñón inspector se veían tan sorprendidos como ella. Petra había sacado su celular, marcado un numero y ahora esperaba a que le contestaran. Rivaille quito el seguro de su arma con la mirada fija en Ymir, quien aun no borraba su sínica sonrisa de su rostro.

–¡Jefe! –exclamo Petra, al parecer ya le habían contestado– L-Levi lo esta haciendo otra vez. –luego de decir eso pego su celular al oído de Rivaille.

–¿Qué quieres Erwin? –dijo secamente el pequeño sin retirar el cañón de la pistola de la frente de Ymir– Esta bien. –soltó un gruñido y colgó– Te salvaron esta vez. –guardo su arma.

Annie soltó un pesado suspiro y le hablo a Christa– ¿Causa de la muerte?

–Estrangulamiento. –respondió enseguida la pequeña– La presión ejercida le provoco lesiones en el tejido celular subcutáneo, glándulas submaxilares, vainas musculares y en el tiroides. Lesiones hemorrágicas, le desgarraron la túnica interna de la yugular. Es decir, su cuello no se hubiese quebrado habría muerto desangrado.

Todos entraron a donde estaba el cuerpo y sin acercarse demasiado lo observaron. Levi inspecciono desde donde estaba la habitación y pidió que explicaran desde como había llegado ahí hasta el fallecimiento de la victima. Annie le conto sobre el cliente y lo que habían hecho hasta el descubrimiento del cuerpo.

–Entonces cuando llegaron aquí tuvieron que tirar la puerta. –dijo Petra inclinándose para inspeccionar bien el tipo de cerradura.

Mina repartió la fotografías entre Annie, Ymir y Levi quienes observaron los arañazos en el cuello de la victima, eso era normal ¿Quién no pondría resistencia si es atacado? Rivaille poso su mirada en el enorme ventanal que daba al balcón.

–Estaban cerradas. –dijo Ymir– Las puertas de aquel ventanal estaban cerradas por dentro.

Levi camino hasta un sofá que había cerca de un librero de aquella habitación y se dispuso a descansar mientras resolvían el caso. Aun se encontraba molesto con Ymir, por lo que dejaría que se quebrara la cabeza con el caso. Petra al notar las intenciones de su superior se acerco a la castaña y la rubia para apoyarlas en lo que fuese necesario.

–Si la victima se defendió –comento Annie– lo mas probable es que el culpable este herido.

–No lo creo. –comento Sasha acercándose a la rubia con una bolsita en su mano en ella había una especia de pelusa negra.

–Eso estaba en la uñas de la victima. –comento Christa– Lo mas probable es que el asesino estuviera usando guantes tejidos.

–Aun así, el culpable ya debe estar muy lejos de aquí. –dijo Petra.

–No lo creo. –intervino Christa– Cuando encontramos el cuerpo no había pasado mucho tiempo desde el deceso.

–¿Interrogatorio o escena del crimen? –le pregunta Annie a su socia.

–Escena del crimen por supuesto. –respondió la castaña.

–Mina, Sasha, vamos. –las llamo Annie.

–¿Que? ¿Yo también? –pregunto Sasha confundida.

–Ve. –le dijo Ymir– No lo hare sola, la pequeña doctora me ayudara.

Christa molesta se acerco a Ymir, le dio un fuerte cabezazo provocando que Ymir se tambaleara, las dos comenzaron a discutir. Sasha se dio vuelta y se fue con Annie para interrogar a los sospechosos. Mina y Annie interrogarían a 4 de las 8 personas aparte de ellas y la victima que se encontraban en el domicilio, Petra y Sasha se encargarían del resto. Una vez terminaron Ymir y Christa de discutir se pusieron a examinar el lugar a detalle buscando algo que se le pudiera haber pasado a Sasha o Mina.

¿De que manera había entrado y salido el asesino?

Cuando habían llegado la puerta estaba asegurada por dentro y mientras examinaban el lugar, al querer salir al balcón el ventanal tenia puesto su pasador metálico, además la caída aunque no letal hubiese dejado alguna huella en el pasto bajo el balcón, además de que mínimo el culpable cojearía. Ymir se recargo en el barandal del balcón y miro hacia abajo, no había nada que indicara que alguien hubiese bajado.

–¿Qué es eso? –pregunto la pequeña rubia señalando al piso cerca de donde esta la castaña, ella bajo su mirada al piso y vio que estaba pisando un hilo, se agacho para recogerlo y noto que media unos 20 centímetros, tenia un nudo pero se había reventado. Arqueo una ceja no comprendiendo al principio que hacia eso ahí, comenzó paso su vista por el piso de aquel lugar y noto unos fragmentos naranja de lo que parecían ser tejas, miro hacia arriba y sonrió.

–Buen trabajo enana. –le dijo a Christa– Ya se como lo hicieron. Solo falta comprobar algo. –le dijo mostrándole el hilo.

–Bien, merezco un premio. –contesto molesta por que era la tercera vez que alguien le decía enana en menos de 3 horas.

–Tienes razón. –dijo la castaña guardando el hilo en su pantalón.

Se acerco a ella, puso sus manos en sus hombros y se inclino. La pequeña rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida por que no se imaginaba que la pecosa quisiera premiarla con alguna muestra de cariño, sintió como su rostro se ponía caliente y cerró los ojos cuando sus labios casi se juntaban, Ymir elevo su rostro dándole un beso en la frente a Christa, ella abrió sus ojos confundida topándose con la sonrisa burlona de la pecosa.

–Vamos a escuchar las declaraciones. –dijo Ymir saliendo del lugar.

Crista puso una de sus manos en su frente y se sintió decepcionada de no haber recibido lo que pensaba, espero unos segundos para luego ir a donde estaba el resto de su equipo de trabajo.

–Los tres hijos de la victima dicen que estuvieron en sus respectivas habitaciones mientras se cometió el homicidio. –leyó Mina en las anotaciones que había hecho.

–El jardinero dijo que el estaba en el garaje –comento Annie– hay una sección donde se ponen las herramientas de jardinería, estaba intentando reparar la podadora.

–El mayordomo nos dijo que el estaba verificando que todas las puertas y ventanas estuviesen cerradas –agrego Petra– eso incluye el portón principal. La cocinera estaba con las criadas en la cocina hasta que una de ellas subió a dejarle su medicamento a la victima.

–Ósea que de los ocho, cinco no tienen quien confirme su cuartada. –concluyo Annie– ¿Encontraste alguna otra pista?

–Sí. –afirmo Ymir– Ya se como se cometió el delito y creo saber quien es el asesino, pero no tengo evidencia, ni tampoco se el motivo.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamo Annie– ¿Quieres decir que ya estas segura que es alguien de esta casa? ¿Por qué estas tan segura?

–Sí. Por que "esa persona" dijo algo sospechoso en aquel momento. –le comento Ymir.

Annie observo a las personas en aquella sala, la realidad era que ella no había prestado atención a lo que habían dicho las personas cuando se hizo el hallazgo, ni antes, ni después, hasta que comenzaron los interrogatorios. Aquello había sido un gran error. Ymir se dio la vuelta y apresuradamente bajo al segundo piso, salió al patio y miro hacia el techo. Definitivamente no había error en sus suposiciones. Ahora necesitaba averiguar más sobre las personas en el caserón.

Cuando estaba por entrar recordó que los hijos de la victima le estaban reclamando a su padre por haberse deshecho dela colección de los pecados capitales de su abuelo. Después recordó la fotografía que le había mostrado Christa. Dio la vuelta y llego a donde estaba aquella tétrica y perturbadora escultura. La castaña saco una linterna de bolsillo y comenzó a examinarla, rasco un poco de moho de la placa de la estatua y se sorprendió al leer lo que decía en letras pequeñas.

¿Aquel era el motivo? ¿Eso ameritaba haber asesinado a su cliente?

Al regresar con sus compañeras noto que los sospechosos ya no estaban en la sala, se acerco a su doctora y le susurro algo al oído, ella la miro incrédula, pero comprendió que era por el caso por lo que accedió a lo que la castaña le había pedido y salió del lugar.

–¡Que persona tan mas desagradable! –regreso diciendo Christa.

–¿En serio? –pregunto Ymir mientras sonreía de forma burlona.

–Sí, no volveré a hacer algo así otra vez.

–¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto la castaña.

–Efectivamente, su abuelo fue quien había hecho las esculturas y pinturas que anteriormente estaban adornando la casa.

–¡Lo sabia!

–Pero no creo que ese fuese el motivo. –le comento la pequeña rubia.

–Lo se, pero, si preguntaste todo lo que te dije…

–Lo hice –la interrumpió Christa, se acerco a la pecosa y le susurro al oído algo que había pasado antes de que la victima se encerrara en su oficina.

–Definitivamente ya se quien es el asesino.

Ymir le pidió a Petra y Annie que le avisaran a todos que fueran a la oficina de la victima para explicar lo que había pasado y quien era el asesino. En cuanto todos estuvieron reunidos tomo un carrete de hilo que había ido a buscar a su habitación antes de llegar a aquella oficina, procuro que midiera lo mismo que el que había encontrado, tomo ambas puntas y les hizo un nudo. Miro a Christa quien estaba notoriamente nerviosa viendo a alguien, la pecosa siguió su mirada y vio a la hija menor de la victima sonriéndole a su doctora, y recordó que la pequeña rubia le había dicho que aquella chica era desagradable, se sintió un poco irritada imaginando que pudo haber pasado para que Christa dijese eso, decidió ignorarlo por el momento y ponerse a trabajar. Se acerco a Sasha con un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo le pidió que fuera a cierta habitación y buscara algo, la castaña había obedecido al instante, observo a los presentes y procedió a explicar lo que había pasado:

–Los hechos sucedieron justo después de la cena, la victima, subió al segundo piso mientras aun discutía con sus hijos. El motivo, era que se había deshecho de las estatuas y pinturas que su abuelo había elaborado el mismo a lo largo de su vida, un impecable y excelente trabajo si son eran tan buenas como la escultura del patio y las gárgolas del techo. Pero aquí lo que hizo que el asesino se enojara fue, que la victima ya estaba molesto por tanta insistencia por parte de sus hijos y dijo cosas sobre el antiguo dueño de este caserón, como que realmente no era bueno con su arte, que solo hacia cosas desagradables y se burlo de el. Entonces uno de los tres que iba con él, quizás quien más apreciaba a su abuelo decidió no dejar pasar eso. Regreso a su habitación al igual que sus hermanos y busco algo que le pudiera servir para concretar su plan. Solo necesito esto. –dijo mostrando el hilo entre sus dedos– para dejar la habitación completamente cerrada. –camino hacia donde estaba la puerta del despacho, se agacho y continuo con su explicación– Dejo pasar el tiempo que considero necesario antes de volver a salir, el sabia que su padre tenia la costumbre se asegurar la puerta de su oficina–les señalo que efectivamente el seguro estaba puesto, se levanto y camino hacia el escritorio– por lo que pensó en otra manera para entrar en el lugar. –vio que Sasha entraba al lugar, con sus manos ocultaba algo detrás de ella, cuando sus miradas chocaron asintió con la cabeza– Una vez adentro la victima no grito al percatarse que se trataba de uno de sus hijos, a lo mucho lo habrá regañado por no usar la puerta. Lo mas probable es que el asesino le pidió que se retractara de lo que había dicho del abuelo y probablemente la victima se negó, y agrego mas a lo que había dicho provocando que su hijo se molestara aun más y empujándolo a cometer el homicidio. Le subió el volumen al mini-componente por si alguien pasaba por ahí, para que nadie escuchara sus gritos de auxilio. Lo estrangulo, como se podía notar en el cadáver las marcas de sus dedos no hay que ser genio para saber cual fue el arma homicida. Una vez completado su acto, tomo el hilo que había preparado minutos atrás –Ymir camino hacia el enorme ventanal– y lo puso de esta manera, puso el hilo –saco todo el pasador y puso el hilo alrededor de el– cerro la puerta quedándose afuera y con ella una parte del hilo– como hay una pequeña separación entre las puertas el hilo no queda atrapado, haciendo posible que pueda hacer esto. –jalo el hilo y se cerro el pasador, dio otro tirón y el hilo se reventó desapareciendo la herramienta con la que habían cerrado aquel ventanal.

–Espere un segundo. –dijo el mayor de los hijos– Cuando revisaron el patio no había huellas de que alguien hubiese bajado.

–Es verdad, pero, el criminal no bajo, tanto para entrar como para salir lo hizo por aquí. –Ymir se recargo en el barandal del balcón y señalo hacia arriba– El subió. –la castaña puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón– Según la declaración del mayordomo, cuando vino al tercer piso para revisar las ventanas, se topo con alguien que iba entrando al baño, no le dio importancia y continúo con su labor, hasta que una de las sirvientas le hablo informándole que la victima no abría la puerta de su despacho. Cuando vinieron notaron que la misma persona salía del baño y le hablaron para contarle la situación, el fue por sus hermanos y cuando los tres vinieron y le pedían a su papá que abriera la puerta fue que mi equipo los encontró. El motivo de mencionarles esto es para que vean lo que voy a hacer, salgan de la habitación por favor y observen desde ahí.

Se subió al barandal y de ahí trepo al techo tirando algunos fragmentos de las tejas en el proceso, pasaron algunos segundos y el sonido de la puerta del baño llamo su atención, ahí estaba Ymir. Fueron hacia donde estaba la castaña quien señalo enseguida una ventana casi pegada al techo.

–Aunque pequeña –comento Ymir– una persona de mi complexión pasa muy bien por ahí.

–E-eso significa… –soltó el mayordomo bastante nervioso.

–Si, el asesino es la única persona que entro a este baño mientras ocurría el homicidio. –Ymir camino hacia los tres hermanos– El culpable eres tú. –señalo al menor de los dos hijos.

–¿Q-que? –retrocedió algunos pasos– Lo que dijo suena bastante bien, pero no tiene pruebas.

–Si nos muestras tus brazos. –interrumpió Petra– Lo sabremos.

El chico enseguida coopero doblando las mangas de su larga camina y mostrando que no tenía ni una sola marca, ni en sus manos, ni tampoco en sus brazos, sonrió aliviado.

–Eso es porque estaba usando guantes en el momento del crimen. –dijo Ymir– Cuando fue a buscar a sus hermanos aprovecho para esconderlos en su habitación.

–Eso no… –se iba a quejar el chico hasta que vio como Sasha mostraba una bolsa de plástico transparente con los guantes dentro.

–Estoy segura que cuando analicemos esos guantes –agrego Christa– encontrare que coinciden con las fibras que encontramos en las uñas de la victima y muy probablemente también encontremos ADN de cuando se resistió al asesinato.

–¿En serio lo hiciste? –le pregunto el mayor de los hijos al mas pequeño.

–¡El se burlo del arte del abuelo! –grito el joven– Lo peor es que lo valoraba tan poco que destruyó todas sus obras.

–Eso no era un motivo valido para matarlo. –dijo la adolescente.

–No existe tal cosa como motivos validos. –comento Levi poniéndole las esposas al criminal.

–No es justo, ya se acabaron nuestras vacaciones. –dijo Christa jalando su maleta– No estuvimos ni un día completo.

–Nadie se esperaba que todo terminara en un homicidio. –comento Annie– Aunque para mi si fueron vacaciones, Ymir lo resolvió.

–Tu resolviste el que ocurrió en el torneo de karate. –respondió enseguida la morena.

–Si tenemos otro caso juntas deja que lo resuelva yo. –pidió su socia.

–No, lo decidiremos con un justo duelo. –le advirtió la pecosa.

La pequeña rubia suspiro pesadamente, aun decepcionada con el poco avance que había logrado con Ymir, pero se animo a si misma pensando en que la veía 6 de los 7 días de la semana en el trabajo, pronto tendría una oportunidad otra vez.

Mientras Ymir y Annie discutían el tren llego a la estación y quedaron en que lo decidirían después, sin saber que su siguiente caso juntas serie en menos tiempo de que esperaban.

* * *

**Marysoph: **Si, algo asi como una misión suicida (cuidar a mis sobrinas) y pues si, aun así pensé en el fic. Te dejo el nuevo capitulo, y si primero es el caso y después lo demás.

**Mamba Negra1: **Supongo que aunque escasos los hay xD aun asi la mayoría de las veces las situaciones van lento.

**Masamune94: **Si planeo meter otras, pero aun no podría decirte cual (no tengo idea). He notado que a muchos les gusta esa pareja, aunque yo no le encuentro mucho encanto (quizás por que suelo respetar parejas oficiales y se que Sasha y Mikasa no se quedaran juntas), pero ya veremos. Gracias por leer.

**Scarlet Abadeer:** Tu sabes a veces es bueno saber cosas de los demás en caso de que necesites algo de ellos. La pequeña intenta pasar el mayor tiempo posible con la persona que le gusta, es algo normal xD y en eso ando pensando que pareja meter y no te preocupes tampoco me gusta la pareja Anniex Armin (ni siquiera se porque los juntaron, bueno si se por que, una mala interpretación de un dialogo del manga).

**Okisawa Hinari: **La verdad casi no soy de ver series de ese tipo, de hecho solo prendo la tele para ver series de tipo CSI, Los archivos del FBI, Mentes criminales… de ese tipo xD quizás algún día vea la serie que dices.

**Bleach010915: **No se porque lo dices… xD las sirvienta les hizo un favor (bueno, no) gracias por leer.

**mazaka-san: **Creo que al final no hubo tanto suspenso como hubiese querido, pero bueno, ya será para otro caso, gracias por leer :3

**Rainbowmau5: **Gracias por leer, si se que la relación va lento xD intentare acelerarla un poco con el próximo caso.

**Uchiha mikasA: **No creo que Annie sea una pervertida, pero, solo quería algo con lo que pudiera obtener un favor después. Mikasa muy pronto, bueno no tanto, pero si volverá a salir y no te preocupes yo guardo el secreto xD


	7. File 06

Esta semana si pude cumplir con la dosis semanal del fic, espero que la otra semana también pueda subirla antes del domingo :3

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes por desgracia no me pertenecen xD son propiedad de Hajime-sensei.

* * *

**File 06:**

**El caso del tren (El homicidio)**

Annie observo a sus compañeras de trabajo con su "poker face" que ya todas conocían muy bien, Ymir, Christa, Sasha y Mina estaban serias esperando a que su rubia compañera dijera algo, era obvio que ya se había percatado, desde hace ya varios minutos insistía en lo mismo, lo cual hizo sospechar a todas, pero nadie había dado con "donde" había pasado. Annie tenía aquel brillo característico de emoción en sus ojos, la pecosa no pudo soportar más la tensión en el ambiente, si su socia sabia la respuesta debía declararlo en ese momento.

–Annie… tú… –pronuncio Ymir casi de forma inaudible.

–Sí… –contesto Annie con un semblante serio– Ahora estoy segura, después de una larga deducción, puedo decirles que… ¡Fue la señora celeste, en el invernadero, con una cuerda!

Exclamo por fin la rubia, Sasha tiro sus tarjetas sobre el tablero y lanzo un sonoro gruñido, lo cual no les importo a sus compañeras de trabajo, estaban en el compartimiento que le correspondía a Ymir y Christa, por lo que solo había dos camas, tenia apenas una hora que abordaron aquel tren y las cosas se habían acomodado de tal manera que Sasha y Mina había quedado en un compartimiento doble al igual que la pecosa y la pequeña rubia, Annie había quedado en un compartimiento privado. Cuando habían ido al caserón a resolver el misterio de las cartas de amenazas de aquel político, Ymir había ido en un compartimiento privado, Annie y Mina en uno doble y a Christa le había tocado compartirlo con Sasha, por lo que la pequeña rubia creía que de regreso seria igual, pero para su suerte, las cosas habían cambiado. Aun así no había podido estar a solas con su jefa, ya que sus compañeras habían dejado sus maletas en sus respectivos compartimientos y habían llegado con el CLUE para pasar el rato.

La pequeña doctora deseaba poder hablar con la pecosa sobre aquel acercamiento que habían tenido, pero, gracias al homicidio y sus compañeras no había tenido aun la oportunidad de hacerlo. Vio como Sasha guardaba rápidamente todas las cartas y el escenario del juego diciendo que no tenía caso jugar contra Ymir y Annie, pero lo que realmente quería la castaña era ir a comer.

–Iré por mi cartera. –comento Annie avanzando hacia la puerta corrediza del compartimiento.

–Te recomiendo que mejor traigas la chequera. –dijo Mina.

–Nos vemos en el vagón comedor. –respondió Annie ignorando el comentario de su compañera.

Sasha y Mina se adelantaron para buscar alguna mesa disponible mientras que Ymir buscaba algo en su equipaje. Christa se sentó a su lado pensando en como abordar el tema que había estado rondando en su cabeza las últimas horas.

–Hoy oficialmente tienes un mes con nosotras. –le comento la castaña.

–¿Qué? –pregunto la pequeña rubia confundida.

–Desde que te contrate hasta ahorita haz hecho un excelente trabajo. –saco su cartera y la guardo en su pantalón.

–¿Ya se acabo el periodo de prueba? –cuestiono sonriente.

–Sí. –Ymir puso su mano en la cabeza de Christa– Mañana te daré un contrato sin fecha de vencimiento. Hasta que tú quieras claro.

–No creo que en algún momento deje de querer estar contigo. –le dijo pequeña que al percatarse de sus palabras se tapo la boca con ambas manos y volteo a ver a Ymir, tenia un leve sonrojo en su mejillas, Christa la había agarrado desprevenida con aquellas palabras.

–Creo que... –dijo la pecosa retirando su mano de su cabello– tenemos que hablar de algo.

La pequeña doctora rubia asintió con la cabeza, la castaña era muy buena resolviendo casos de homicidio, pero en cuanto a relaciones personales, estaba perdida, por lo que no estaba segura de como empezar a hablar. Christa se dio cuenta de eso y estaba por iniciar la conversación ella misma, pero un grito de terror las hizo salir corriendo de donde estaban.

Al salir al pasillo se encontraron con una mujer joven de rodillas en el piso, se veía aterrada. Christa se acerco a ella y le pregunto que tenía. Cuando aquella mujer por fin hablo y señalo una araña en el techo, la pequeña rubia se molesto ya que por una tontería la habían interrumpido. La araña se perdió de vista rápidamente por lo que la joven se levanto y se disculpo con ambas chicas.

–No te preocupes. –le dijo Ymir– Todo el mundo tiene algo a lo que le temen.

–Supongo que si. –soltó la chica luego de un suspiro– Hasta luego. –se retiro sin decir nada mas.

–Ymir. –llamo la pequeña a la castaña.

–Sí, ya se… –hizo un ademan con su mano para regresar a su compartimiento.

–¿Qué fue ese grito? –pregunto Annie quien se veía agitada– Ya casi llegaba al vagón comedor cuando lo escuche.

–No fue nada. –le dijo Ymir– Solo una falsa alarma.

–¿Falsa alarma? –esta vez pregunto Sasha.

Mina estaba con ella y también algunas personas curiosas, al notar que no era nada grave todos regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo antes, excepto Ymir y Christa quienes fueron con sus compañeras al vagón restaurant, tendrían que seguir después con su conversación.

Se pusieron a platicar de trivialidades, mientras esperaban que llegara el mesero con el menú. Mina saco una laptop y se puso a checar los e-mails esperando tener varios trabajos pendientes por aceptar. Ymir se especializaba en asesinatos, mientras que Annie aceptaba de todo; secuestros, chantajes, estafas, trafico de drogas, armas, personas… cualquier cosa. Mina le comento a Ymir sobre un correo de Reiner, un homicidio que le estaba costando trabajo resolver, mientras que a Annie le dijo de un trabajo que se veía bastante "interesante". No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegara el mesero con el menú y tomara la orden de todas. Christa se la había pasado en silencio escuchando –y a la vez no– lo que Sasha le estaba diciendo, por ratos desviaba su mirada hacia Ymir, quien estaba a su lado escuchando lo que Mina le estaba diciendo a la otra rubia. La pequeña jugaba con el mantel por con las manos sobre sus piernas, ya se le había pasado la molestia de haber sido interrumpida con su querida castaña. Sintió una mano sobre la suya y al percatarse que era la de Ymir sonrió, la pecosa aparentaba estar concentrada en Mina y Annie, mientras jugaba con la mano de Christa.

La comida llego interrumpiéndolas, Annie les pedía su opinión sobre el caso en el que comenzaría a trabajar en cuanto volvieran a casa, aprovechando que estaban en la penúltima mesa y no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar información tan importante.

Unos minutos antes de que terminaran de cenar la pequeña rubia se percato de que la chica que las había interrumpido a Ymir y ella mientras intentaban aclarar su situación se estaban sentado en la ultima mesa del vagón restaurant, les estaba dando la espalda. En pocos minutos otras 5 personas llegaron y se sentaron con ella, una mujer mayor, un adolescente, un hombre de unos 40 años estaban frente a ella, a su lado se había sentado un joven y a lado de este un hombre canoso.

–¿Por qué tarda tanto el mesero? –se quejo la mujer mayor.

–Mamá… solo tenemos 2 minutos aquí. –le comento el adolescente.

–Aun así no hay mucha gente. –dijo la mujer– El servicio debería ser mas rápido.

–Tranquila, ahora viene el chico. –dijo el hombre canoso señalando al mesero que se acercaba con los menús en mano.

–¡Ya era hora joven! –comento la mujer con fastidio.

Ymir hizo una mueca de molestia, eran gente demasiado ruidosa y exagerada, cuando el mesero paso de regreso Annie pidió la cuenta, era hora de ir a descansar. Mientras esperaban no pudieron evitar escuchar la conversación de la mesa que estaba frente a ellas, al parecer el viaje era para ir a celebrar el futuro matrimonios de los jóvenes, no es que ellas quisieran escuchar esas cosas, pero hablaban demasiado alto. El mesero llego con la cuenta y se volvió a retirar rumbo a la cocina. Cuando Annie vio la cuenta comenzó a regañar a Sasha, ya que decía que se había salido por completo del presupuesto, la castaña en su defensa alego que nadie la detuvo mientras ordenaba la comida. Prácticamente tuvo que arrebatarle su cartera a Ymir para que pagara la mitad, lo que provoco discusiones, y aun así eran opacadas por la conversación de las personas de la mesa siguiente. Mientras dialogaban la orden de "los escandalosos" llegó logrando que disminuyeran un poco el volumen de sus voces. Las chicas pagaron y no esperaron a recibir el cambio, se levantaron de la mesa con la intención de ir a descansar.

La pequeña rubia comenzaba a sentirse un poco nerviosa y ansiosa, porque sabia que Ymir y ella debían retomar cierto tema que esperaba se aclarara. Mina y Sasha se despidieron ya que su compartimiento era el primero.

–Estaremos llegando a la ciudad a las 9 de la mañana. –comento Annie– Asique no se desvelen mucho.

–Hey… –iba a reclamar la castaña, pero Annie entro en su compartimiento.

–¿Por qué nos dijo que no nos desvelemos mucho? –le pregunto la pequeña rubia.

–Eres algo distraída doctora. –le respondió Ymir y entro en su respectivo compartimiento.

Christa no tardo mucho en seguirla y una vez adentro cerrar la puerta. La castaña se recargo con su mano derecha en la puerta acorralando a la pequeña rubia, quien la miraba sorprendida. Durante la cena Ymir había estado pensando en como expresarse con su doctora, pero llego a la conclusión de que no era para nada buena con las palabras –a menos que fuera para explicar como se cometió algún delito– por lo que decidió que la mejor manera de "decirle" a la pequeña como se sentía era con acciones. Acerco su rostro al de Christa y justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran se detuvo, no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto, no quería equivocarse, a pesar de que era más que obvio que la pequeña la le correspondía.

Christa comenzaba a impacientarse y por un momento tuvo miedo de que Ymir no continuara, se aferro con sus manos a la playera que traía la castaña y cerro los ojos, para hacerle entender que quería que continuara. Ymir sonrió y con su mano libre retiro un mechón de cabello de la pequeña de su cara, Christa abrió sus ojos pensando que ya no pasaría nada pero Ymir ya estaba tan cerca de ella que sintió su aliento chocar con sus labios, su corazón se acelero y rápidamente cerro los parpados sintiendo en contacto suave de sus labios contra los de Ymir.

La pecosa mordió el labio inferior de la rubia sin hacerle daño, Christa separo sus labios permitiendo que Ymir profundizara la acción. El calor comenzaba a apoderarse del cuerpo de ambas, Ymir tomo a la pequeña de la cintura, justo a tiempo ya que las piernas de Christa perdieron fuerza. No querían separarse, pero tuvieron que hacerlo por la falta de oxigeno, se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que ambas querían continuar, volvieron a juntar sus labios.

Un grito se escucho haciendo que se separaran rápidamente, Ymir salió del compartimiento encontrándose con Annie, ambas corrieron en la dirección que se escucho el grito. Christa salió molesta y se encontró con Mina que aun no había podido dormirse. Fueron también a investigar, no esperaron a Sasha ya que ella ya era parte del mundo de los sueños. Había varias personas en el vagón restaurant, al parecer de ahí había provenido el grito.

Cuando llegaron con sus jefas estaban hablando con las personas que se habían sentado cerca de ellas durante la cena. Christa se percato del hombre canoso recostado en la mesa, más bien sobre su plato de comida sin terminar, tenia una expresión de angustia en su rostro. La doctora se acerco al sujeto con la intención de comprobar su estado pero Ymir la detuvo.

–Es inútil. –dijo la pecosa– Ya esta muerto.

* * *

**Masamune94: **Intento lo mas posible que los crímenes tengan coherencia y sean humanamente posibles, por que hay un anime que me gusta mucho donde la manera en la que se cometen los crímenes no se puede realmente hacer xD (aunque no por eso deja de gustarme)

**Laabii262: **Si a Ymir le gusta torturar a Christa, pero, ya no mas… y creo que tus cálculos fallaron xD con respecto a lo del beso. La verdad no soy mucho de leer fanfics, así que no sabia que en otros fics pusieran una rivalidad entre Ymir y Levi, supongo que por que sus personalidades chocan, es fácil verlos en situaciones donde discutan. ¿Ya no usaras tu navaja verdad?

**Okisawa Hinari: **Si, es difícil meterle romance a la historia teniendo en cuenta de que su argumento es de crímenes, porque no importa donde estén, siempre habrá uno, es como algo que leí hace tiempo con respecto a mi carrera "El criminólogo-criminalista siempre lo será, por que en cualquier momento, en algún lugar, se le priva de la vida a alguien o se comete un delito y es el deber de un criminólogo-criminalista impartir justicia". Eso es lo que pasa en este fic, tendría que mandarlas a un lugar solitario para que el romance avance con rapidez, en fin, como pude acelere un poco la situación xD

**Kel-chan: **Gracias por leer y me da gusto saber que la historia le agrada a alguien a quien este genero no le agrada, porque significa que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo :3

**mazaka-san: **Ya logre que aclarar la situación de las protagonistas, quizás en lo que se resuelve el caso no habrá mucho avance, ya veré como le hago para no estancarme solo en los delitos. Gracias por leer.


End file.
